Sensational: At Realms Divide
by SalemEmrysRose
Summary: While under attack from the newly formed Order Of The Wand, Cedric casts a curse sending the kingdom of Enchancia into another realm. Over the course of nine years, Sofia grows from a child to a young woman, whose feelings for Cedric grow. As their romance blossoms, Cedric desperately tries to find a way back to Enchancia before both realms collapse. (Cedfia romance, older Sofia)
1. The Curse Of The Realms

**Salem here. This is the first fanfic that I have written, and I hope you enjoy. (I do not own any of the characters.)**

 **The first two chapters are background information about how the kingdom of Enchancia got to the new realm. It's all about the build-up! Time will pass a lot quicker in chapter two. That being said, there will be a lot of romantic, lemon, scenes in this story after the first two chapters. If that's not your type of thing, that's okay too! Just know that Sofia is an adult in after the second chapter after all the romance happens.**

 **That being said, I will also give you a song playlist to accompany each chapter. This doesn't mean that every lyric in the song applies, but something about the song spoke to me. This also doesn't mean you have to enjoy the song, it's just something extra I want to throw in to add something special to my story!**

 **Chapter One Playlist:**

 **1\. Prayer Of A Refugee by Rise Against**

 **2\. The Sound Of Silence by Disturbed (If you prefer the original version, I totally understand. I really like the sound of the remake one for chapter one.)**

 **3\. The Kill (acoustic) by 30 Seconds to Mars**

 **Enjoy and Thank You!**

 **Sincerely, Salem**

King Roland II makes his way up the spiral staircase to the tower occupied by his Royal Sorcerer, Cedric The Sensational. What a questionable moniker, how he managed to acquire it, Roland hasn't the faintest. He knows the tasks he requires of Cedric is a grave one. It is not for the faint of heart, and in his mind, he doesn't know if Cedric is qualified.

Alas, Roland trusts no one else to this secrecy, not even his devoted wife, Queen Miranda. Almost reluctantly, the King knocks on the cedar door of Cedric's tower.

The locks click open, as the door cracks with a whine. Cedric's current assignment and the reason for this meeting demands complete privacy. "I trust you received my message, Cedric?" Roland phrases his words as a question, but he does not desire an answer.

Cedric merely nods as Roland passes him without a glance, striding towards Cedric's potion station. Smoke rolls from the cauldron, spilling onto the floor. Cedric looks exhausted and uneasy. Roland peers into the brewing mixture. "How much longer until it's ready?"

"Only a day or two, Sire. Brewing the potion is not so difficult, it's the repercussions of casting the curse that will be deadly." "I understand that, Cedric. As we've discussed many times this month, I am fully prepared to accept the consequences of this spell."

"What you've asked me to do is no spell, King Roland. It is a curse of the blackest magic." Cedric appears grave, but Roland does not console him, this is Cedric's job, after all, to do as the King requests.

"The kingdom doesn't have time for your newly acquired moral objections, sorcerer. If we cannot stop The Order of The Wands and the rebellion at hand, then we have no other option. You and I are fully aware that this is the only way." Cedric opens his mouth to protest Roland's authority. "You are either on my side, or you're not."

Cedric lowers his head shamefully. "I am on your side. As long as you are fully prepared to accept the cost of such a curse, I will perform it."

"I am well aware that a soul must be sacrificed for the spell to work."

Cedric sighs, slowly shaking his head. "The final ingredient of the potion is the blood of magic right before the curse is cast. The Curse Of The Realms requires a single willing soul of the pure of heart to open the divide."

Roland dismisses Cedric's words with a wave of his hand. He knew the consequences that The Curse Of The Realms would hold, and he is prepared to pay it. "I am well aware of this, Cedric, there is no need to keep reminding me. Have you prepared everything on the other side?"

"Just as you have asked, Sire."

"I am glad you are on my side for this, Cedric." The sorcerer has quieted Roland's doubts momentarily.

"Of course, King Roland. If I may inquire, whose soul have you selected?" Cedric wrings his hands together in a nervous gesture.

"I have chosen my own. I am nothing if not the people's king." Roland's face remains stoic, while Cedric's bears a haunting glow, though he says nothing at the King's words.

*THREE MONTHS LATER*

**Sofia**

Harsh breaths escape from the tiny Princess's lungs as she runs toward's her aunt, Duchess Matilda. "Aunt Tilly!" Sofia exclaims in a rushed voice.

"Sofia! Did you secure the Secret Library? The Order of the Wand can never access its magic." The Duchess takes Sofia's hands in hers as she speaks in hushed tones.

"I did, Aunt Tilly, no one can enter it again until I say the entering spell. There are obstacles in their way to prevent them from even getting close."

"WhizBang, that's my girl, Sophia! Now run to the ballroom where you'll be safe with James and Amber, you're parents will be there promptly!"

"I will, Aunt Tilly, but first there's someone I have to make sure is safe too!" Sofia runs down the corridor before her Aunt can protest, Clover hops by her side.

"Where are we going, Princess? Isn't everyone else already in the ballroom?"

"I have to check on Mr. Cedric," Sofia says with determination.

"Won't he be in the ballroom, with everyone else?" Clover asks, deterred by their running.

"No, Mr. Cedric wasn't there when Dad told us to meet in the ballroom. He won't know what to do!"

"Sofia, what's going to happen if your father isn't able to stop The Order Of The Wands?"

"We can't think like that, Clover! Dad has a plan to protect everyone. After I check on Mr. Cedric, I'll go to the ballroom myself." Sofia pushes Cedric's cedar door fully open; relief overcomes her when she finds his door still unlocked from this morning. For the last four months, Cedric has kept it dead bolted.

"Princess?! What're you doing here, shouldn't you be in the ballroom with your family?" Cedric's eyes widen in fear at the Princess in front of him.

"I had to make sure you knew where to go! There's still time to stop The Order Of The Wands, Mr. Cedric, I know it!" Sofia pulls out the wand she commandeered this morning while Cedric wasn't looking, to secure her Secret Libary.

Cedric looks at her fondly, seeing one of his wands in her tiny hand. "Posiden's Pumpkins." He curses under his breath, "You're safety is more important than mine, please run along to the ballroom where your family is waiting."

"Not without you, Mr. Cedric! You should be safe too! I helped you defeat the evil Sorcerer Grimtrix and The Order Of The Wands before and I will this time too!" Sofia's voice held conviction far beyond her age.

Cedric grabs an effervescent potion; it's majestic colors swirl in the light, the smoke long cleared. "You are always a great help to me, Princess, but this time I need you to return to the ballroom, please." He kneels down in front of her. "Kingdoms are being frozen to a stronger degree than the curse of the Medusa stone. We've tried for three long months to reverse whatever spell or curse has taken over the known kingdoms, to no avail. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I have spent many nights at Hexly Hall trying to understand this new power. Princess Sofia, your father and I have a plan to save the kingdom, and this time, I need you to trust us to do what's right."

"That potion will stop The Order Of The Wand?" Her small hand reach towards the magic vial. She stares at the majestic colors. "It looks heavenly." The Royal Sorcerer quickly whisks it away, a grimace forming on his face.

"That is the plan, dear Princess; trust your father and me to stop this madness. Its appearance is completely ironic, remember you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He glares at the object in his hand.

"I trust you Mr. Cedric, the greatest sorcerer in the universe!" He does not smile at the compliment bestowed upon him but offers a weary expression instead.

"Run along now Princess, hurry to the ballroom. I will do my best to be there in due time."

"Promise, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia hurries to the door but looks back waiting for a response he is hesitant to give.

"You have my word, now run Princess." He gently orders her away. With his response, Sofia flees the tower, now carrying an exhausted Clover in her arms.

"I thought you didn't like hugs, Clover?" Sofia coos at her rabbit.

"I'll take a hug over running right now, Sofia. You know how to wear a bunny out! I can't wait to get to the ballroom where they'll hopefully be lots of food I have to maintain this physique you know!"

Sofia laughs at Clover's humor before abruptly stopping when she see's whose lurking outside the palace courtyard. "Prisma!"

"But, didn't you and Amber stopped her, with the help of the Ever Realm Protectors?"

"We did," Sofia says harshly directed to the harlot standing outside.

"Uh, oh, Sofia, what are you going to do?" Clover's body shook with anxiety.

"I'm going to stop her! Clover, I need you to run to the ballroom without me, if my family sees you there alone, they'll know something is wrong."

"Oh, Sofia, I don't like this plan!"

"Hurry Clover! The faster you run to the ballroom, the faster help will arrive!"

Clover dashes towards the ballroom. Oh, I hate this plan and all this running..."

Sofia ignores Clover's cries of complaint and tries to call Orion, a protector of the Ever Realm. She grows increasingly concerned as her calls go unanswered. What has Primsa done? "Prisma!" Sofia yells at the crystal master.

Her evil cackle imitates through the air, "Well, if it isn't Princess Sofia, just the girl I was looking for, for once."

"What have you done with the Protectors of the Ever Realm?" Sofia demands to know. She notices atop her head sits Snowwhite's stepmother, Grimhilde's, crown. Sofia lets out a gasp.

"What did I do those Protectors?" She cackles again, "Why, I have done nothing! The Order Of The Wand, however, has." She makes a grand sweeping gesture behind her as members of The Order Of The Wand cascade down from the sky.

"No!" Sofia looks around and notices the ringleader of The Order was missing. Impending dread fills her stomach, anticipating what is to come.

Light reflects off Grimhilde's crown causing lighting to explode through the sky.

**Cedric**

Cordelia the Conjuror strides through the shadows of her younger brother's tower. He senses her behind him but makes no indication acknowledging her presence, instead concentrating on the task at hand.

"Ceddy?" Cordelia says hesitantly. She fled her kingdom to Enchancia when it became frozen by The Order Of The Wand. "Ceddy," She says again when her brother does not respond, "I thought you told the Princess you would go to the ballroom?"

Cedric stands at his potion station, clutching the wood with his hands for support, he fears what he has been asked to do. "I intend to, Cordelia. Is Calista there now as well?" Calista is Cordelia's only child and is far too young to protect herself.

"Yes, I placed her there as soon as I heard The Order was on their way, she is safe. Or, as safe as she can be now." She gently places a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You don't have to go through with this you know. There has to be another way."

"You know as well as I, Cordelia, that as the Royal Sorcerer I have to do what King Roland asks of me." He shoves several potion jars out of the way, reaching for a black case that contains a ceremonial knife and slips it inside his robe.

"Look at me, Cedric!" The sorcerer does as his sister wishes and slowly turns to face her, tears have swelled in her eyes. "This won't work. The King is wrong this time, The Curse Of The Realms will reject his soul. Roland may be a willing sacrifice, but he is not pure of heart. He will die for nothing!"

"Don't you think I know that, dear sister?! Don't you think I've tried time and again to talk him out his reckless plan?! This plan he is forcing upon me was doomed from the start, and I can do nothing of it!" Cedric slams his fist on the table causing several potions to collapse and bubble.

"You always have a choice, Cedric, always." Cordelia gasps with sudden realization, "There's only one soul in this kingdom that's pure enough for the curse to accept. They wouldn't..." Cordelia's hands fly to her mouth as Cedric harshly grabs her shoulders tight enough to bruise.

"How dare you say that out loud! I would give my own life before they even think about harming her. There are always choices, and I have made mine knowing that the princess will be safe, regardless of what else I must do." The princess was his only friend, the first one to believe in him and the first person to ever show him kindness.

A menacing chuckle comes from the doorway; the siblings' jerk around towards the noise. "Grimtrix! Greylock!" Cedric's eyes narrow at his enemies as he readies his wand. So, The Order Of The Wand had arrived.

"Merlin's Mushrooms!" Cordelia steadies her wand, fear gleaming in her eyes.

"You know, Cedric, when I heard you were going to perform The Curse Of The Realms, I laughed at the thought. How could you, the weakest, ill-equipped, unskilled sorcerer in the known lands pull off such black magic? Then, when news came back to me that you had successfully concocted the potion, well, I was worried. Luckily for me, I've thought of a way to make this work in my favor." Cedric slips the potion into a pocket inside his robes, his wand never leaving Grimtrix. "You will never win. It doesn't matter what you say about me I am a far greater sorcerer than you will ever be!" Cedric sends a zapping spell that instantly freezes Grimtrix's arm enabling him from firing a counterspell.

Greylock laughs, "Well, well, Red-Brick has a single trick up his sleeves, too bad it won't be enough!" Cedric grabs Cordelia's arm and pulls them back towards the window as Greylock sends a counterspell on Grimtrix's frozen arm.

"You see, Cedric, Sofia has made enough enemies for herself out there, and some of them are willing to go to drastic means to see her end!" Grimtrix approaches them. Cedric knows that he cannot risk fighting them without jeopardizing the potion.

"You lay a finger on Princess Sofia's head, and it will be the last thing you ever do, Grimtrix! I swear on the Magic of Merlin, I will end you!"

"Mighty words for a sorcerer who's never amounted to much, Hattrick," Greylock taunts.

"Ceddy, get that potion to the King, I can easily handle these scum!"

"Don't you want to know what we plan to do with the Princess before you run away, Cedric?" Cedric backs further towards the window he would get one shot at jumping through the glass if the potion got crushed it would all be for not. "You see, Cedric the useless, we're going to use dear Sofia's soul to open the divide. After the Princess is dead, I'll send you, along with the royal family through the rift, then all of Enchancia will be mine! And you'll be trapped in a world without magic, with no way to return."

"ARGH!" In a flurry of rage, Cedric casts a slicing spell sending Grimtrix flying into the stone wall, bleeding from cuts all over his body. "Touch Sofia, and I will end you!" Cedric's onyx eyes glow with rage.

"Cedric look out!" Cordelia flings her body between Cedric, and the deadly curse Greylock casts his way. The firey hex penetrates Cordelia's heart, and she collapses at Cedric's feet. Cedric flings a curse at Greylock, one that doesn't kill him but sends his mind into permanent madness, a fate worse than death.

"Ceddy, you're the best brother a conjuror could have. Take care of Calista, and defeat The Order..." Cordelia's blood seeps onto Cedric's purple robes as the conjuror takes her final breath. Fury seethes through Cedric's body, as he picks up Grimtrix's wand.

"Oh, dear boy," Grimtrix laughs, blood dripping from his mouth."Do you want vindication? Go ahead and kill me! See what that does! Sofia will still die, and the kingdoms will still be frozen!"

Cedric snaps Grimtrix's wand in half. He is not a murderer it will not bring his sister back, but severing Grimtrix's magic might save Sofia.

"Fool!" Grimtrix coughs blood, "This is not the magic of the Medusa Stone! You've accomplished nothing!"

"Your wand is broken. You have no access to magic. You are the useless one, Grimtrix!" Rage and sadness swirl within Cedric, but he has no time for mourning now, he must cast the curse!

Lighting flashes in the sky as rain falls in sheets. "Cedric, ole boy, you're too late. When lighting cracks the sky, the Princess will die!" Cedric recognizes the figure casting cursed lighting at the Royal family. Why weren't they in the ballroom?!

Without giving the bleeding Grimtrix or drooling demented Greylock a second glance, Cedric flings himself out the window into the pelting rain, knowing he'd never get the chance to lay his sister's body to rest.

A bolt of lighting ricochets through the air, Cedric sends a counterspell against it as gravity pulls him down. He casts a spell that slows his decent, allowing him to land gracefully on the cratered courtyard. He desperately searches for a pair of azure eyes in the chaotic disarray and is beyond relieved upon seeing them.

**King Roland**

Father's will do anything out of desperation to protect their children. Taking a life, or giving their own, they will go to great links to make sure no harm to comes to their child. To be hexed frozen, seeing spells pelted at his family, is an unimaginable torture Roland is forced to live out. He curses Prisma for his current state of hell.

Tilly is using her Shield of Valur to protect their family against the spells of The Order Of The Wand. Most of his family at least. Sofia, his beautiful, brave, Sofia, is trapped at the edge of the courtyard. She counters lighting bolt after continuous lightning bolt. Roland stares at his daughter in amazement and despair. Her ability with magic is astounding, as is her bravery to protect those she loves. He is unable to shed the frozen tears for his children in his statue-like state. Roland sees a concerning imagine in his peripheral vision, Cedric's wand points directly at him. After all of this, could Cedric possible be back with The Order?

A blinding spell propels through the air, hitting the King where he stands frozen. This time the counterspell works and the king is mobile again! Cedric hadn't turned against him after all!

"Cedric, how did you reverse the Frozen Curse? Have you found a way to fix the kingdoms?" The two duck as debris from magic flies through the air; they take cover under a pillar.

"You were merely frozen by one of the hexing crystals that harlequin possesses. The counter hex was simple enough."

"Thank you, Cedric, you are a great sorcerer, I am sorry I doubted you in the past."

"Time for compliments later, Sire, we have to protect the children! They should be in the ballroom!" Cedric waves his wand to redirect a bolt of lighting heading straight for Tilly's shield. The counterspell misses its target as the earth shakes underneath them lighting strikes the Shield Of Valour.

"NO!" Roland cries as Tilly is propelled back into the castle doors. Queen Miranda reaches for the twins but is only able to latch onto James as Amber slips through her fingers. Amber's body hits the ground with force and rolls towards Sofia. Amber tries to stand up, but another quake causes everyone to collapse.

"Finnigan's fungus!" Cedric curses as he helps the King back on his feet.

"Amber!" Sofia rushes towards her older sister. The Royal Sorcerer and the King race towards the princesses.

"Not so fast, sorcerer! I haven't forgotten how you trapped me in that mirror!" Morgana flings hexes at the two men, halting their advances towards the princesses.

Cedric freezes Morgana where she stands after her last round of hexes. "Come quickly, your majesty!"

Lighting cracks the sky. Roland watches in horror as Sofia covers Amber's unconscious body with her own. "Sofia!"

** Cedric**

Cedric casts a spell at hits the crystal master, Prisma, who falls back onto the stone ground. He has to act fast; there is only a short amount of time to revive the Princess. As soon as they reach the princess, the sorcerer casts a spell to slow time in a bubble around them. It would buy them a few minutes before Sofia's soul leaves her.

Roland weeps over his daughter's body, her lifeforce bearly clinging to her. Amber is still alive, though unconscious. The amulet glows a bright and powerful pink, a sharp crack running through the center. An idea suddenly crosses Cedric's mind it would be a long shot, but it is the only way to save Princess Sofia, even if it costs his own life.

"Do I have your permission to do something dangerous in the hopes of saving Sofia?" Cedric implores his King.

"Save her, Cedric, I don't care at what price," Roland sobs. The sorcerer couldn't bring back the dead, but there was still time. Maybe he could trap her soul inside the Amulet of Avalor. After all, it chose Sofia as the wearer and is supposed to protect her from harm. It was cracked and broken now, but maybe, maybe he could fix it.

Acting quickly, he pulls the potion for The Curse Of The Realms out of his pocket, along with his ceremonial blade. He takes off a brown glove and slices his hand open, spilling blood into the potion. It glows bright red and beings to bubble. Cedric says a silent prayer, before uttering the foreign words of the curse. The blood of magic now given; it was time for the willing sacrifice of the pure of heart. Sofia willing sacrificed herself for her sister if Cedric acts quickly enough maybe he can trick the cruse.

The potion skyrockets into the sky like fireworks! Cedric watches intensely for Sofia's soul to raise up. Sparkle, stardust like magic trickle towards the sky from Sofia's mouth. "Cedric! Have you just killed my daughter?! You were supposed to save her!" Roland howls at Cedric.

"I will save her, Roland, even if it costs me my own life." Cedric holds his wand up to Sofia's rising soul, letting it reach high enough to open a giant rift in the sky. The realms are open, the people of Enchancia and its refugees can make their escape. It was now or never! Cedric casts a holding beam on Sofia's soul, keeping the curse from consuming it.

"The time bubble will not hold for long, get the people through the realms divide! I will not let go of the Princess's soul. Once everyone has gone through the rift, I'll transport Sofia and myself through." Cedric grips both hands on his wand. Sparks shoot from the end of the wood as the magic strains to hold the soul, but Cedric is unwilling to give up.

"I will not leave without Sofia!" The wind swirls around them making it almost impossible to hear the King's words. "It was my soul the curse was supposed to take!"

"The curse would have never taken your soul, Sire you know this! Get your kingdom to safety!" Cedric struggles against the force of magic exerted to hold both Sofia's soul and the rift open. He stands over the princess's body, determined to protect her against any flying spells made by The Order.

The time bubble disintegrates around them. Roland hands Amber to Queen Miranda. "What's going on Rollie? What's wrong with Sofia?!"

"I'll explain in time, Miranda, please take Amber and James through the rift, I'll see you on the other side." Miranda complies with tears in her eyes as she leaves her husband and youngest daughter.

Cedric's foresight has made it easier for the kingdom to escape to the next realm. He has planted 30 magic spores throughout different parts of Enchancia. Each spore will absorb everything within a ten miles radius and then dissipate into the opening of the rift. If his magic works as planned, everyone will appear on the other side of the realm safely in their respective places. He watches as his spores disperse and release into the sky, taking parts of Enchancia with them. Cedric hears the voices of the villagers on the other side of the realm; he knows he's performed a feat of greatness, though of good or evil he is unsure. None of this will matter to him if he cannot save Sofia.

"King Roland, you have to go through the realm now! I cannot hold it for much longer!" Cedric falls to one knee, on the verge of collapsing from the intensity of the magic.

"We'll go together, Cedric!" The King picks up his daughter's body as the final spore dissipates, propelling them through the rift. They land gracefully through the divide into the next realm. Despite the visual differences in appearance, Cedric is still able to recognize everyone.

The Queen runs up to Roland, "Roland, I demand to know what's going on!"

Cedric ignores them; he has a limited amount of time to perform the next spell. As long as the rift is open, magic will be allowed in this non-magical realm. Cedric flicks his wand forcefully towards the Amulet of Avalor. It radiates a brilliant pink, protecting the princess' soul within its jewel, without trapping her body. To Cedric's horror, the crack refuses to close, Sofia's soul starts to seep through. He clutches the stone tightly within his grasp and points his wand toward his own heart, and guides the wand up the lining of his throat. A royal purple hue emerges from his mouth; it's a part of his soul. Cedric swirls his wand in a circular motion and casts it at the amulet in his hand. The crack seals shut and the rift closes above him, concealing off all magic from them all. Silence falls on Cedric's ears as he says a final prayer.

Cedric falls to his knees weakened by restraining the curse; he has done everything he can. If Sofia doesn't take a breath, if her heart doesn't start beating again, Cedric's life will also end, having entwined his soul with hers inside of the amulet.

By the gracious magic of Merlin, Sofia sucks in a breath as Cedric crumples to the ground.

 **Thank you all! Until next time,**

 **Salem**


	2. A World Without Magic

**It's Salem again! I truly hope you're still enjoying this story! The timeline of this chapter moves really fast, I tried to clearly show the time movement. If there is any confusion don't hesitate to message me and I will clear it up for you!**

 **Playlist for chapter two:**

 **1\. Bury The Castle by Paramore**

 **2\. Who Knew by Pink**

 **3\. Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

 **4\. Distance by Christina Perry**

 **Again, you don't have to listen to the songs or like them, they're just an extra add-on! I do put them in the order they are best represented in the chapter. Enjoy And Thank You!**

This strange world plagues Miranda mind; so many unique sights and peculiar magic that she doesn't understand. She's told there is no magic, but what else could be possessing these unknown items?

Her husband is no longer a king, but a CEO of a company created by him and brought to life by Cedric while still in Enchancia. She has a hard time wrapping her mind around the culture shock of it all. Explaining to her children that they were no longer royal was an even graver task at that. Amber threw a fit at the loss of her title and inheritance. James was a bit more open-minded about the new prospects that lay ahead. They also unintentionally added a new member to their household, the young girl, Calista, though she was having a tough time adjusting without her mother. Each child knew the pain of losing a biological parent, but they ended up with a beautiful blended family at the end.

Miranda lets go of her youngest daughter's hand, she still hasn't woken up since the day they almost lost her. "If you can hear me, know that I love you, Sofia, I'll be back later." James quietly enters the room to take his shift watching his sister. They didn't want her to wake up alone. "Thank you, son, you've been such a big help these last few weeks, I don't know what we would have done without you."

"No problem mom! Happy to be of service, Sofia would have done the same for me." James sits at the edge of Sofia's bed and turns on the mysterious noise box, it reminded Miranda of an enchanted mirror.

"What is that called again, James?"

"It's called a television mom, don't worry, I'll teach you how to use it!" She just nods in James' direction as she strides towards their new library.

This house is much smaller than their palace, but its strange design makes it feel infinitely huge. Miranda opens the arched double doors to the library where Roland, Baileywick, and Cedric are waiting for her. There is not enough praise in the world to bestow upon Cedric for saving her daughter, though she has made a point in telling him every time she sees him how grateful she is.

"Aw, Miranda, there you are my darling. How is our daughter?" Roland engulfs her in a tight embrace, though she is reluctant to return it. All those months of secrets and adjusting to this new life has taken its toll on Miranda.

"She's stable, her condition is still the same."

"Cedric, do you have any idea when she will wake? You were unconscious for five days, she's been asleep for almost two weeks. Is there anything we can do?" Roland asks.

Cedric merely shakes his head, exhaustion and sadness consume his face. "I don't know, your majesty."

"Come now, there'll be none of that, we're not royal here in this realm called..." Roland has yet again forgotten the name.

"We're in the Realm called Earth, in the country of the United States of America, in a state called Oregon, next to the Pacific Ocean." Cedric's words are lifeless, he voice carries no joy.

"Right, thank you again, Cedric. As you know, each royal family that took refuge in Enchancia has been transported to different countries around this planet called Earth. We are all connected by this company that Cedric and I have created together, E.T.E.A. or Enchantrix: Technology, Education, and Agriculture for all. Where our primary goal is to outreach technology to people in need of better educational opportunities and allow people in poverty-stricken areas access to agricultural resources." To Miranda, it sounds like Roland has already settled into his position nicely. Of course, when you've had months to prepare, it gives you an advantage, unlike Miranda.

"King Roland, is this a permanent venture? Are we meant to stay here for an extended amount of time, or do you perceive us returning to our own realm when the opportunity presents itself?" Baileywick asks, still standing as he had as steward of Enchania. Old habits were hard to break for everyone, Miranda supposes.

"I have tasked Cedric with the matter of looking into the possibility of returning to Enchancia one day. However, I knew that having Cedric perform the curse meant that there might not be a way back to Enchancia, and that's something we are all going to have to learn to live with. The villagers all have employment in the company and housing in this town, everyone has the same, if not better quality of life. While we're here, Baileywick, you have been given the position of Director of Human Resources, Miranda will be the C.O.O helping me run the company. And you, Cedric, will be given the job position you asked for, Outsource Marketing Manager. While Cedric looks for a possible way back to Enchancia, he will be traveling around marketing our products, gaining us new clients. Gwen has been given the title of Cheif Technology Officer, as she was decreed the Royal Inventor back in Enchancia. She is working diligently as we speak. Any questions?"

"Don't the villagers need time to adjust? Doesn't your family need time to adapt? Everything is still so new and strange, Rollie, give us time to get used to this new world." Miranda is frustrated, and in shock, she doesn't even know what those job positions are.

"I agree that it does take time to adapt, but the sooner they find a new routine, the sooner they can find new normalcy."

"May we be dismissed, Sire?" Cedric asked, his eyes appear dark even in the bright light of the library.

"You are dismissed. Miranda, would you like to join me for dinner?" Roland asks optimistically.

"In a minute, Rollie, I want to check on Sofia again." Miranda hurries out the door after Cedric.

"Cedric! Wait, please!" He halts, slowly looking at his queen. "Thank you, Cedric, for everything you've done to protect us, I don't think you've been given enough credit for saving all of us, especially Sofia. I don't know what I would do if I lost my daughter."

"Neither do I, your majesty. You are most welcome." He slightly bows and turns to leave.

"Cedric," Miranda gently touches his sleeve, "we have no authority here, we are no longer rulers, so the title is not necessary. I know how hard this must be on you too, all your magic stripped away from you, no longer being a sorcerer, I am sorry. But, I need to ask one favor, if I am?"

"If I may ask one in return?"

"Anything, Cedric, I am in your debt now too."

Cedric shakes his head in disagreement, "Please watch over Sofia very carefully. I am not the only one who has lost their magic, the Princess has lost her abilities as well, and I fear she will have a hard time transitioning without them."

"Of course Cedric, she is my daughter after all, but you should be here to tutor and instruct her as you always have the children, especially since Calista is staying here."

"In between my travels I will make sure the children are getting the best education possible, and I do greatly appreciate you allowing my niece to stay here. What is it that you ask of me?"

"I know you have already done so much for this family, Cedric, but will you do your best to find us a way home?"

"My Queen, I cannot promise something I don't know the possibility of, but as always, I will do my best."

"Thank you, Cedric, you have proven to be a great man."

*Three years later - Sofia's age - 14*

**Sofia**

Sofia flings her amulet on the floor, it wasn't fair! She could live without being royal, she could live with only the simplest things in life, materialistic value meant nothing to her. But, it wasn't fair she couldn't say goodbye to one of her dearest friends. His heart had stopped beating with her ability to talk to him stripped away. She wept at the loss of her beloved friend and pet, Clover.

"Sofia, please, it'll be okay. Clover was 12 years old, it was his time, dear."

"Why?! Mom, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Sofia weeps, taking no comfort in her mother's words. The door creaks open as Cedric stands in the doorway.

"Oh, Cedric! Have you come back with the new outreach reports? I know Roland has been looking forward to your news. Just let me calm Sofia down, and I'll be down to meet with you."

"Actually, I already gave the reports to Roland and brought in individualized tutors for the children, since I will be gone longer this next trip. Roland told me how distraught Sofia was, and I thought maybe I could be of some assistance. That is if Sofia wants me to?" Cedric walks over and picks up the amulet. Unbeknownst to any eyes in the room, it faintly starts to glow for the first time in three years.

Sofia sniffles and wipes her eyes, "I would like that very much, Mr. Cedric."

"Good luck Cedric, strangely, nothing I say is working. I am normally better at soothing her." Miranda stands up, "I am always here if you need me."

"I k-know... Thanks, mom." Sofia sniffles. Miranda nods at her daughter as she exits the room.

"Sofia, I am terribly sorry about Clover." Cedric claps the amulet back around Sofia's neck. "It's not the amulet's fault."

"I wish this amulet had work, one time, long enough for me to be able to say goodbye. Clover was my friend, and I miss him terribly." Tears pour out of Sofia's eyes. "If you would have been here two days ago, would you have been able to make my amulet work?"

"Sofia, no matter how much I wanted to make your amulet work, there is nothing I could have done. I am genuinely sorry you weren't able to understand Clover in his final moments. I can guarantee you one thing, Princess."

Sofia blows hard into her tissue, her nose coming away red. "What's that Mr. Cedric? And, I'm not a princess anymore, remember? But that's ok, being royal isn't everything to me, like it is to Amber."

"I can guarantee that even though you couldn't understand him, Clove understood how much you loved him and how much he meant to you. He knew you would be by his side, even at the very end. You are the kindest person I have ever met Sofia, and I have no doubt that Clover thought the same as well."

Sofia started crying harder at Cedric's kind words. Sadness was a complicated emotion, Cedric's words had made her feel better, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Posiden's pumpkins, Princess! I didn't mean to make things worse, I'm so sorry." Sofia wraps her arms around Cedric, much to his surprise. He tentatively pats Sofia on her back.

"You are such a good friend, Mr. Cedric. Thank you so much. I'm so happy you came back."

**Cedric**

Cedric closes the door softly as he leaves Sofia's room, he has offered what words of comfort he had. His shirt is still damp from her tears as she hugged him. He wonders absentmindedly if such familiar gestures would be frowned upon now? No matter, he hopes that he has been of some help.

Calista waits impatiently outside Sofia's door, glaring at her uncle. "Uncle Ceddy! I thought you said you were only going to check on Sofia? You were gone for forty-five minutes!" Calista pouts, desperate for her uncle's undivided attention. "Why does she care if her silly old rabbit died! I lost my mum during the time of the curse, that's nothing compared to a rabbit, Uncle Ceddy!"

Neptune's nettles! Cedric runs his hands across his face, these girls were going to be the death of him. Cedric embraces his niece in a tight hug, he has missed her in his travels. "Calista, I know how badly you need me right now too. You were the first person I saw when I came back, and I always make time for you, dear niece, so please don't be jealous of Sofia. She is your friend and sees the best in you, no matter the situation." Cedric leads them to the window seal in the hallway. The house seems cold with its white walls and modern angled appearance, but it's how Roland wished it designed. "Try not to compare ailments, Calista."

"Whatever do you mean, Uncle Ceddy?" The eleven-year-old seems genuinely confused by his statement.

"One person can drown in seven feet of water, and another might drown in thirty feet. Just because there is less water doesn't make the person less dead. Sofia's pain is still real Calista, and you know, she has lost her biological father too, she knows your pain all too well, as does Amber and James. Please don't make her emotions seem irrelevant because of the situation. These people are our family you know, they are here for us, just as we are here for them." For the first time in a long time, Cedric feels that maybe they are family, in an odd sense of the word.

Later that night, with help from Calista, Cedric buries Clover in the garden. He couldn't bring back the dead rabbit, nor could he make Sofia's amulet give back her powers, but maybe he could make her heart a little less broken. James and Amber add the final touch with a beautiful cross they'd made.

Who knew? Maybe they are a family after all.

*One Year four Months Later - Sofia age 15*

*Christmas/Wassalia*

**Sofia**

"Happy Wassalia everyone!" Roland exclaims merrily, as Sofia and her siblings make their way down the staircase. At least they could keep one tradition from Enchancia, even if it is called by a different name in this world.

"Baileywick, join us for some blueberry pancakes, won't you?" Miranda asks. Blueberry pancakes aren't the same as goldenberry pancakes, but they taste similar enough, with some added butterscotch and caramel they are delicious.

"Are you sure, Miranda? I still have a great deal of work -"

"Baileywick, it's Wassalia, take the day off and join us!" Roland pats an extra seat.

"Finally, this is what I'm talking about! Best food on Earth!" It's been four years, and Jame's favorite foods are still pancakes.

"You, dear brother, have a very limited palate. Someday you'll expand your taste and enjoy real food."

"Uh, Amber, this is still real food," Sofia told her sister.

Amber rolled her eyes at her sister, not bothering with a retort.

After a filling breakfast, it is time to open presents. This was Sofia's favorite time of year; family matters so much more to her than any amount of gifts ever could, but she did love seeing the joy on her siblings' faces while they open their gifts. The teenagers are pleasantly surprised at the sight in the foyer. A black and silver motorbike is shinning in the corner, which apparently belongs to James. Amber lets out a squeal of excitement seeing three gorgeous gowns displayed in front of a golden full-length mirror. And at the far side of the room is a white grand piano; the sparkle of carved snowflakes gleam in the light. A purple card with silver lettering sits on the closed keyboard.

Sofia reached for the shining material.

It reads:

-Sofia, I am sorry I cannot be there for Wassalia. Please enjoy the piano, as I know how much you love music.

\- Cedric

P.S. - I hope it snows.

"Cedric informed us that he's spending Chrismas with Calista in Switzerland, but he hopes you all enjoy the gifts from them. Amber, Calista picked out those dresses in Paris for you. James, that bike is the latest model be careful. And, it looks like we'll be getting Sofia piano lessons," Roland reads allowed from a card in front of him.

Sofia looks outside the picture window, warmth fills her heart as fresh snow covers the ground.

*One Year Two Months Later - Sofia's age 16*

*Valentine's Day*

**Cedric**

Roland greats Cedric and Calista with warm smiles, they have finally returned after a year and a half of travels. He offers Cedric to join him and Baileywick for a drink in his study. Miranda embraces Calista and leads her inside.

"I am so glad your journeys have been good for you, old friend!" Roland claps Cedric on the back, "You have made a profit for this company ten times over. I know your expenses are already paid in full, but why don't we discuss a raise and some added vacation time?" Cedric wishes he had been successful in other aspects of his endeavors as well, but so far he has found no new answers, only dead ends.

Cedric hates the politics of the job. At one point in time, a raise would a thrilled him, but he has enough money to allow Calista and him a stable life. However, he lets Roland babble on about what he considers fair without protests.

"So, Cedric, have you made any headway in your search for a way back to Enchancia?" Baileywick inquires off handily, even though he seems to be adjusting well to life here.

"I have a lead that Merlin gave me, after our two-week stay here, Calista and I will travel to London to see how that source holds up." Along with the new source, Merlin also gave him a warning about disastrous consequences Cedric prays are untrue. Without proof, there's no point in voicing his concerns. Cedric finishes the drink in his hand, his third one of the evening. Zeus' xylophones, those drinks have a bite!

"So there is hope yet?" Baileywick lifts up his glass. "Cheers!"

Cedric weakly toasts with an empty glass, he hopes he did not provide false optimism, though the two men don't seem to care. Every source turns up the same answers, and it is frustrating beyond belief, Cedric is ready for his luck to turn around.

"Well, ole boys, I have a date with my beautiful wife, as always you two have the night off, go out and enjoy yourself!"

Cedric follows them out of the study. He's spell struck by a heavenly tune; the enchanting sound captivates him, like magic to his ears.

He follows the sound of music to the foyer and watches as delicate hands grace the piano, dancing with their ivory keys. The blissful sound mixed with the alcohol sends him into a trance, he leans against the doorway, basking in the music.

"She's a natural, isn't she?" Cedric jerks slightly at the sound of Miranda behind him.

"Oh, yes, absolutely... Wait. What? What'd you mean? Who's playing?" Cedric questions Miranda, not comprehending what she's saying.

"Don't you recognize Sofia, Cedric?"

The former sorcerer stares at enchantress before him. Merlin's mushrooms! That couldn't be Sofia, could it? The princess was a child, the pianist in a knee-length cream-colored dress with red lace before him was not the Sofia he remembers. "No! That can't be true, is this the princess?" Cedric asks with infliction tugging at his own red bow tie that matched his vest. The universe works in mysterious ways.

Miranda laughs, "That's Sofia alright, she's grown up since you've been gone. And turning out to be quite the young lady, even without the title of princess." She reminds him that they are no longer royal.

Cedric shakes his head, the alcohol must be making him delusional. "She's always had great talent, in almost everything she's aspired to."

"You're the one who got her the piano, Cedric, go listen to her play!" Miranda nudges him towards the angelic figure gliding her fingers across the shimmering keys.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia gleams with excitement. "I was wondering if you were going to say hello before leaving this time."

"Why wouldn't I, Sofia?" Her dazzling azure blue eyes are making his head spin.

"I haven't seen you for over a year. I was beginning to wonder if you completely forgot who I was..." Cedric hates seeing the faint traces of sadness touch those sparkling eyes. What a strange effect they have on him, he makes a mental note to never accept drinks from Roland again.

Miranda glances at the clock, "Oh, it's getting late. Sofia, your father and I will be back late tonight, don't wait up! Cedric, Calista has already fallen asleep, you are more than welcome to stay the night here if you don't have the energy to go to your apartment, the choice is yours!"

Roland strides in the room, his arm held out for Miranda. "Well, Amber is off on her date with Axel, James is at the bonfire with his hockey team. Sofia, are you sure you don't want to join your brother?"

"No, dad, I'll let them have their championship dinner, with just the team."

"What about Ruby and Jade? Could you not make plans with them tonight?" Miranda questions her daughter.

Sofia shrugs, concealing pain from her parents, "I guess not, they already had plans. It is Valentine's day after all." She offers a small smile, trying to make the best her situation.

"I suppose that leaves you in charge of the house, Sofia. Let Cedric listen to how well you've learned to play! Have a goodnight Sofia, see you in the morning." They waved to Cedric on their way out the door, leaving him alone with Sofia.

"Did you actually think I forgot about you, Sofia?"

"Maybe you didn't forget about me, you just didn't have time to entertain the silly notion of a child anymore. Would you like to hear me play, Mr. Cedric?" An angelic voice asks him, hiding a twinge of disappointment.

"That would be lovely, Princess." Sofia was is one friend, and he hadn't been there enough for her the least he could do was hear her play.

Sofia softly laughs, "Mr. Cedric, that title no longer pertains to me. I am a simple commoner again, just as I was in the village. And you know, for the most part, it's not so bad." Her fingers gracefully tap the keys as a melody flows through the air. At that moment, Cedric is willing to bet his life that she's making magic with music. It is enchanting. It is sensational.

Suddenly, pastel purple light flickers through the room. Sofia's hands fly to the jewel hanging around her neck. Cedric clutches his chest, his heart palpating irregularly. "Mr. Cedric, did you see that?! Is my amulet working again?" Sofia asks bewildered, she looks back up at him, still clutching his heart. "Mr. Cedric are you okay?"

He not only saw the light, he felt the amulet pulsating. Like it had a heartbeat of its own. He sits back up, letting go of his chest, "I'm fine, Sofia, just a moment of exhaustion." He delicately picks up the amulet before letting go. "There's no magic in this realm, no matter how much I wish it weren't true."

Sofia's went from disappointed to concerned, "Do you want to retire to the guest room?"

"N-No, Sofia, why don't you play some more." He locks eyes with beautiful azure blue eyes, they mesmerize him. What was happening to him?

Instead of playing, she asks, "Would you like to dance?" Sofia patiently holds out her hands, the red lace delicately wrapped around him. He notices for the first time she's wearing gloves without fingers like he used to back in Enchancia, the match her dress.

"Why do you want to dance, Sofia?" He is hesitant in his response, though he finds the notion endearing.

"We used to dance at the balls in Enchancia or in the village, even if it annoyed you. I haven't danced in four years, well, not like I did in the kingdom." She looks longingly out the window, her arms now dropped to her side. "Remember when we were friends? You would help with magical homework assignments and buttercup badges. You proved we were on the same side and saved my life. But now, everything is different, and I fear that all magic has died."

He takes one of Sofia's hands in his, ready to dance. "Oh, Sofia, we are still friends." He starts to twirl her around the foyer.

"How? You don't stay to tutor us anymore, you don't talk to me, you don't let me in. You stay so far away." Tears well up in Sofia's eyes as she turns her face away.

"Don't cry, Princess. I didn't stay away to hurt you." He clears the tears from her cheek as they slowly circle around the floor. "I will always be your friend, as you have been mine. I travel the world seeking a way to get us back to Enchancia. You see, Sofia, the curse that got us hear required a soul, but I cheated a way around it. Now I fear the consequences of my actions." No matter the repercussions, he will never regret saving her. He rotates her around, catching the enthralling scent of her hair as she spins, like lavender fields with a kiss of rain.

"I didn't mean to suggest you weren't doing something useful with your time, I just selfishly miss our friendship. My parents won't tell me what happened. All I remember is trying to protect Amber, and then I woke up three weeks later. What consequences are you talking about?" Sofia's hands are soft in his, and with each pivot, she comes back to him.

"As humans, we are innately selfish, but you are the most selfless person I know. I understand how you feel, because I miss our friendship too, Sofia. You were the first real friend I had." Cedric sighs as the dance slows, but never stops. He wasn't prepared to tell her the warning Merlin gave him, or what happened during the curse, but he could be honest about himself. "The truth is, Sofia, I haven't been a good friend to you. I have been dealing with my own inner turmoil. I've spent so much time helping Calista come to terms accepting Cordelia's death, that I've never dealt with it myself. Princess, so many things happened that dreadful day, and I keep blaming myself for them."

Sofia pressed her body against Cedric in an embrace, sending a complete shock to his system. Posiden's pumpkins! That's one way to sober up. "Mr. Cedric, Cordelia's death wasn't your fault, she died protecting you, but you can't blame yourself. You were there for me when Clover died, and I know Cordelia passed away five years ago, but let me be here for you now."

Cedric allows himself to briefly hug Sofia back, "There's no need to add a prefix to my name anymore, Princess. I haven't been your tutor or royal sorcerer for a long time now, I'm just Cedric. But, I appreciate your kind words, I'll try to keep them in mind."

Their dance starts again, at Sofia's instigation, "You've never been 'just' Cedric, you're Cedric The Sensational, the greatest sorcerer in the universe. And you keep calling me a princess, even though we're no longer royals. But I will call you just Cedric if that is what you prefer."

Cedric chuckles, "Thank you, Sofia. You will always be a princess in your own right, no matter where you are."

"If you say so, just Cedric." Sofia laughs at her own joke. He shakes his head out of frustration, where he rests it against Sofia's forehead. "Can we be friends again, Cedric?"

"As I've said before, Princess, we've never stopped being friends."

"Then could you let me be there for you like normal friends are for each other?"

"Yes, I suppose that's only that right thing to do, Sofia. I'll let you in again." He stands holding her lightly, engraving the moment into his memories, never wanting to let go.

*18 months later, Sofia's 18th birthday*

**Cedric**

"By all the magic of Merlin!" Cedric paces in Roland's library running his hands across his face. His usual attire of dress clothes are making him uncomfortable itchy, the vest is too hot, and the bow tie too tight. He's put off telling them for far too long about the repercussions of the curse. But he had to make sure the sources were accurate. If the information had turned out to be false, he would have worried them for nothing. Now, after a year and a half of research, his worst fears have been confirmed.

Miranda strolls into the library, singing a melody from Enchancia, a smile brilliantly shows on her face. Cedric feels dread knowing he's going to severely upset her, on Sofia's birthday no less.

"Ah, Cedric, we're so glad you and Calista could make it back in time for Sofia's birthday! She's been talking about it for weeks. Now, what news would you like to talk about before her party?" Miranda face suddenly sinks when she sees Cedric's appearance. "Oh, no, what's happened? Can we not return home?"

"Miranda, I do hope Roland has explained to you what The Curse Of The Realms requires to open the divide?"

"He said that it was supposed to require a soul, but that you found a way around it."

Cedric looks around, "Is Roland not joining us?"

"He's finishing up last minute paperwork before the party. What's going on Cedric?" Miranda's voice is stern.

Cedric wears a downcast expression, unable to look Miranda in the eyes. "I didn't find a way around it, I found a way to cheat the curse from obtaining a soul." He profoundly sighs, finding the bravery to look at Miranda directly. "The Cruse Of The Realms required the blood of magic and the willing sacrifice of a soul that was pure of heart. I tried time and again to talk him out of it, but he just wouldn't listen. Roland was prepared to give his own soul for the curse to work, no matter how many times I told him it would never be accepted. There was only one soul the curse would take to open the divide."

Miranda gaps, "Sofia!"

"Precisely. I would have never let anyone harm, I would have traded my life for hers. But when Prisma struck Sofia with lighting, I did the only thing I could. I used the curse so that Sofia's soul would slowly exit the body instead of quickly disappearing. I needed time to do the holding spell. Once I knew her soul had been saved, I trapped it into the amulet so it wouldn't be consumed by the curse. There was a crack that permeated the jewel. I used part of my own soul to seal the break, to prevent Sofia's soul from escaping. So, the curse never claimed it's soul. The divide opened and closed without its sacrifice."

"So, you did find a way around the curse."

Cedric shakes his head, imploring her to understand. "No. There a physics saying this realm, 'for every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction.' Well, magic doesn't always have an equal opposite reaction, it will take whatever magnitude of revenge it wants. With the help of Merlin, I was able to find a book he had hidden in this world long ago. In the script, it told of a warning, should the curse not be fed. It will destroy the combined realms, consuming all the souls for its revenge, unless those that don't belong return to where they once were, offering a soul of forgiveness as a tribute for the divide."

"We have to return to Enchancia! How do we get back home, Cedric?! How do we get everyone through the divide safely?!" Miranda shook with fear.

"Once the realm is open, it will pull in everyone from Enchancia, my magic spores will still have traces in those that were transported. However, I don't know how to open the divide again, but the curse will demand its soul."

Tears stream down Miranda's face. "I won't let my daughter be sacrificed!"

Cedric grips Miranda's shoulders tightly. A flashback of memories hit him. Miranda wears the same expression as Cordelia had, as he clutches her the same way. He closes his eyes and lets his arms drop. "I will give my soul to the divide. I care too deeply for Sofia to allow her soul to be taken. I will do everything possible to keep her safe. Our souls are locked in her amulet to protect hers. When the times comes, I will die to save her."

Miranda collapses in a chair, overwhelmed with shock. "We can't tell Sofia this on her birthday."

Cedric raises his brows, "Do we have to tell her at all? Can we save her from this pain, and just keep this secret from her? She's done so much for so many people, she should be spared from this knowledge. If it's another way I can protect her, it's a secret I am willing to bear alone."

Miranda nods as she considers his suggestion, then she looks at him with empathy. "You love Sofia, don't you?"

Cedric's eyes widen at the acquisition, he waves his hands vigorously back and forth. Neptune's nettles! "No, no, no, Miranda it's not like that. I couldn't... I shouldn't... It would be impossible... I'm not right for her."

"Love is a strange thing, Cedric. It's often unexpected and appears at the most unusual times. I am not condemning you for loving my daughter, I've seen the way you look at her, and how you've kept your distance. I don't think you would ever intentionally hurt her, all I ask is that you respect her wishes. I think you have great intentions of protecting her, but you may come to find she doesn't need quite as much protection as you believe. Especially when it comes to keeping secrets from her, but I'll let you decide when to tell Sofia. She's no longer a child."

"You don't hate me, for my feelings toward Sofia?" He sounds genuinely shocked.

"No, I don't hate you, Cedric. Love is love. You've never done anything but protect my daughter, saving her life multiple times. Just respect her wishes, or there will be problems."

"I would never hurt her, your majesty. Thank you for your understanding."

From a distance, the former sorcerer watches a stunning pianist, wrapped in shades of purple and white. If there was any magic left in this world, she was the embodiment of it. This past year he's made more of an effort to talk to her like they had before. He's let her in since that night they dance. In the last six months feelings have touched him, feelings that he has not felt in a great many years, since his days at Hexley Halls. Fear of what they mean prickles the back of his mind. But for now, he's soothed by the magical music filling his ears in a room full of people. Azure eyes lock was his as Sofia gracious him with a smile solely meant for him.

"This cake is terrific Amber! You know how through a fabulous party," Calista says to golden-haired vixen. Amber would always have the beauty of a royal, but Sofia's natural allure far surpassed anyone he's ever met.

"Aw, thank you, Calista! I am surprised I was able to take a break from my university classes, but my sister is worth it. I'll make sure you have a dazzling 18th birthday too... Oh! Or how about a fabulous sweet sixteen?!" Amber was indeed in her element, mingling with people, making small talk, something that brought Cedric disdain. But, he would be here for Sofia, that's what friends are for after all.

"Oh, sorry Calista, just trying to reach more cake." The once prince accidentally collided with Calista in an attempt to obtain more food.

"James, watch where you're going, it's rude to run into people like that," Amber spat at her twin brother.

"I said I was sorry, Amber, you don't have to make a big deal out of everything you know."

"It's alright James, I know you didn't mean too." Calista blushed at James' touch. Zeus' xylophones, he inwardly swore. He was not prepared for this phase of raising Calista.

"Cedric, there you are! I'm so sorry I haven't said hi sooner, with everyone Amber invited it's been hard to get away." Ah, the birthday girl finally makes her over to him.

"Happy birthday, Sofia. I hope it's been a good one." Sofia lightly takes his hands, and he sees she's wearing pale lilac gloves, with the fingers missing. There's no longer a child looking up at him, but a woman with all the beauty of an enchantress.

"It's a little overwhelming, but it's the best, really." She offers him another breathtaking smile.

"Sofia, come dance with us!" A grown Ruby and Jade pull Sofia over to the dance floor. Cedric knew how much Sofia enjoys dancing, and how rarely it happens for her.

"I'm sorry Cedric, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Have fun... Princess." He looks fondly after her.

"She's not a princess anymore, Uncle Ceddy."

"I know, Calista, I know..."

At seven in the evening, the party begins to wind down, and Cedric has yet to talk with Sofia again. He is about to leave when Sofia runs up to him. "Cedric!"

"Oh, there you are Sofia, it seems like you've had a lovely time," Cedric beams at her, just knowing she has had fun is enough enjoyment for him.

"It would have been better if I got to at least talk to you."

"Oh, that's alright. It's no big deal, really."

"James wants to take me for a ride on his motorbike. I wish I hadn't agreed, I'd prefer to spend time with you."

"Go, have fun on a ride with your brother, he's leaving for the military soon, isn't he? Just wear a helmet, Sofia."

"Will you meet me back at the house later tonight? Please?"

Cedric cannot ignore Sofia's pleading requests. "Alright, if that is what you wish."

"Great! Meet me on the back porch, it looks lovely in the moonlight!" Unexpectedly, Sofia leans in and kisses Cedric on the check, "Thank you, Cedric."

"Anything for you, Sofia." Cedric touches his skin where her lips kissed him as Sofia runs off with her brother.

He almost doesn't show up. He starts to leave his apartment and then turns around. "Finnigan's fungus!" He curses loudly. "I have to go, it's her birthday... No, no, I can't. I don't trust myself with her, what if I hurt her? But not going to see her would hurt her..." He paces his small apartment and wipes his hands across his face, desperation eating at him. "What do I do? I want to go, but what if I want to go for the wrong reasons?" He sighs. "Oh, Sofia..." If the realms are going to be destroyed, he should spend time with someone he... with someone he loves.

He flys down the few streets that separate their houses in his black BMW, a present Roland insisted on giving him for a job well done. This is the right thing to do, Cedric convinces himself.

He parks crocked in the driveway and dashes around towards the back and punches in the security code to get into the fence.

She's sitting in the screened in back porch, moonlight reflecting off her cream colored skin. The incarnation of all that is magic.

Electricity flows through him when she realizes he's there. Sofia opens the screen door into a room filled with lush green plants and colorful flowers. "Cedric, you came! I thought... Well, it doesn't matter you're here now." The Sofia in front of him wears a lilac colored camisole that barely goes down to her thighs. Cedric struggles to keep his eyes from wondering.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sofia. I don't really have a good excuse, but I'm here now."

"Thank you for coming," Sofia beams and guides him to the long sofa located at the back of the room.

"It's was the right thing to do, it's where I should be."

"I'm glad you think so." She holds his hand in hers, "Can you tell me something, Cedric?"

"What is it, Princess?"

She shakes her head at the title. "Why do you look so sad? Even when you smile, there's a hint of sadness that touches it, like something's eating at you. Through messages and calls we exchange for the last six months, it feels like something's changed. Please, you said you'd let me in, talk to me."

"It's your birthday, Sofia, there's no need to trouble you with such dark thoughts."

"It doesn't matter, I had a great birthday, now I want to spend the last hour of it with you. So, talk to me. I'm here."

Cedric isn't ready to tell her the repercussions of the curse. He doesn't want to say to her that he's going to give up his life in return for hers. Not tonight. It was his secret to bare, not hers. He drops their hands and tries to think of what to say.

Sofia makes him face her. "Say something, Cedric."

"Sofia, you mean the world to me."

She blushes a little bit and smirks. "I don't think that's what you have hidden behind your eyes." Her grin widens, and she quickly sets a kiss on his lips before pulling away.

He stupidly stares at her in disbelieve, "Sof-Sofia..."

"Tell me what's wrong, even if I can't fix it, I can at least listen."

Cedric reaches out to touch her hair, knowing he's treading deep water. "Sofia, would you like to know what happened the day of the curse?"

"Is that what's been troubling you?" She leans against his hand.

"Yes." It might not have been the primary issue at hand, but it is something that still haunts him deeply.

"Then I'm all ears."

With a deep breath and borrowed courage, he begins the tale of The Curse Of The Realms, keeping as true to the story as his truth allows and prays for her understanding and forgiveness.


	3. Truth of the Heart

**Thank You to all the amazing readers who have been following this story! Thank you!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains intimate graphic details. If you do not enjoy reading about such activities, you can skip this chapter. This story is rated M, and lemons are going to happen throughout the story, this is the first of more to come.**

 **That being said, carry on and enjoy!**

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 **1\. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

 **2\. I Would Do Anything For You by Foster the People**

 **3\. Stay by Rihanna**

Sofia gently lifts her head in the moonlit porch to face the man she has loved for so long. Cedric cannot look her in the eyes, feeling reluctant about finally telling her the truth. How he saved them, saved them all.

Cedric sighs. "Princess... please say something..."

"I am no princess here. But I've never complained, being royal isn't the only way of life." She looked down at her amulet, it's faint glow made her smile warmly now knowing the truth. Or what Cedric was willing to tell her, he still had secrets to keep.

Cedric shakes his head and hesitantly touches Sofia's cheek. He knows even the simplest touch is risky and loathes himself for imaging more. "You will always be my Princess, and I, as always, will forever be in your debt." He tries to pull his hands away, but Sofia grabs his fingers within her soft palms.

"You have told your truth, now let me tell you mine, Cedric." Sofia complies with his wish to no longer refer to him as 'Mr. Cedric'. He watches her eyes sparkle like twilight in the moonlit room.

"Sofia, it's your 18th birthday, you should feel no obligation to tell me anything. It is I who should be asking, no begging, for your forgiveness at the cost of my actions."

"My sorcerer," he gawked at her words. He was no more a sorcerer in this realm than she was a Princess. "There is nothing for me to forgive. You saved us all, every single one of us in Enchancia. You sealed part of your soul away in the locket with mine to secure it closed and transfer us to this realm called Earth. I was angry, infuriated in the past, from not understanding why. Now, as you have been honest with me, allow me to speak my truth to you."

"Always speak the truth Sofia, honesty has been one of your greatest qualities." He looks away fearing her words. He knows whatever harshness they possess, he will be well deserving of it all.

Sofia places Cedric's hand on her chest, over her heart. Her skin burns at his touch, she lets out a sigh as she feels his heat returned. Cedric's eyes fly to her.

"So-Sofia!" He gasps at the intimacy.

"Please don't pull away until you listen to my words."

He relaxes his hand against her skin, enjoying the warmth underneath his fingertips. "As you wish."

"Since I was a young girl I have had great adoration for you, first as a sorcerer, as a teacher and master, as my dear friend, and then as a man. Even when, many years ago, I believed you betrayed us, in the end, you showed your true colors and proved you were the great man I knew you to be. You've saved my life, more than once, almost at the cost of your own."

Cedric is eased by her gentle words, though still unsure of the placement of his hand against her nearly bare body, he tries to break the contact of their skin. "Thank you for your kind words, Sofia, they are truly more than I deserve. I will do everything I can to honor my word of finding a way back to Enchancia."

"Cedric, when are you going to stop doubting yourself? You are Cedric the Great and Sensational, no ordinary sorcerer could have earned such a moniker for themselves. You are most deserving of praise and adoration. You have rightfully earned a place in the hearts of the kingdom, and in mine."

Cedric is intelligent enough to pick up on the hidden meaning of Sofia's calculated statement. He pulls away to keep distance between the heat of their bodies. His eyes lower, a frown tugging at his mouth. "You don't know the meaning of your words..." But he knew this wasn't true; Sofia knew precisely what she meant.

"Don't condescend me. I am not a child to be reprimanded. Ce-"

Cedric cuts her off, "Reprimand? I have not reprimanded you in a very long time. I know all too well that you are no longer a child, but a lovely woman who has blossomed while I was away." He attempts to choose his words carefully but knows they reveal too much emotion. "Somehow these past seven years you have ceased to be the girl I once knew, and sit here a strange woman who I bearly recognize."

"Cedric, you know me better than anyone. And I am bright enough to realize that you care deeply about me, more so than you will probably readily let on."

Cedric stiffens by her confession, surprised at how effortlessly she sees through him. He does not understand how a girl so young and pure could care at all for a man 15 years her senior. "Sofia, my Princess, I must leave in the morning, I think it is time that I excuse myself. I fear I am going to overstay my welcome." In truth, it's himself he fears, being this close to her, knowing that she has placed her hand on his. Their fingers intertwine, unable to pull himself away from the maiden beside him.

"If you must Cedric, but tell me first, am I wrong in my assumptions? Are my feelings simply one-sided?" Cedric sucks in a breath and shivers with longing from wanting to kiss those soft rose petal lips. How could he audibly say he wants to claim her delicate skin as his; for her to only have eyes for the man in front of her.

"I cannot answer those questions for you. There are many things in this life and next which I am willing to do for you, but I cannot do what you ask."

"I won't let you leave until you answer me. I deserve that much at least if I am to stay behind, not knowing when I will see you again. I understand you have to find a way back home, but I miss you terribly. Think of it as a belated birthday present." It was half past midnight, the day of her birth behind them.

Cedric chuckles softly, he expects nothing less from the young minx. To deny her would be fruitless, to honor her request comes with the risk of humiliation and pain. He struggles to compose himself with a somber look and manages a grimace. "Stubborn as always, Princess. Sofia, you were once the great annoyance in my life whose purpose I believed was to burden me with meaningless tasks and trivial requests. But that soon changed. You believed me in, showed me patience, empathy, and trust. The platonic love and adoration I had for you grew into a unique friendship. A friendship I still cherish and value. You have changed me, in ways my spirit has yet to comprehend. I am eternally grateful for the man you have shown me I am. In some ways, many ways actually, I am ashamed that I allowed my feelings to run away from me. I shun emotions and avoid being in your presences to protect you."

"But I want you around me. It tears me apart inside when you shut me away. You used to let me in; I was close to you back in Enchancia. Now I have to beg to have a moment with you on the rare occasion you pay us a visit. Do you truly believe having feelings for me is so wrong that you can't stand to be around me?" Cedric hates to see the pain he created so blatantly displayed across her face.

His mind races, he wants so badly to comfort her, but he won't make an advance towards her. He won't dare touch her without her permission. "Oh, Cedric." Sofia grabs her amulet taking away the warmth of her fingers leaving his cold and bare. The amulet glows at her touch. "You have intangled our souls into this amulet. I have been the unknowing keeper of a beautiful part of you. Can you not feel the connection that we share?" She reaches to touch his face and is visibly glad when Cedric willing allows her gesture. "Can you not tell that I have fallen in love with you?"

He would be lying to say her feelings were unknown to him. "I have always known you have felt something towards me, Princess. But, I had hoped that it was no more than a girlhood crush; we both know I do not deserve someone as benevolent as you. I could feel how your love has grown over time, though I wanted something more for you. You are only 18 your feelings towards me may very well change."

He watches her brow furrows. Cedric knows she's contemplating something daring, but doesn't know what. "You've reiterated several times my feelings for you. Yes, I am in love with you. My feelings have grown over time as well. But what about your feelings for me. You are avoiding the question again, so let me rephrase. Cedric, do you love me?"

He holds her gaze as it strips him to his soul. Cedric is fixated on her beauty as he tries to find the words to respond. Sofia gracefully pulls her legs beneath her and leans towards him, eagerly awaiting his reply. Her lavender scent fills the air around him. "If you don't love me, at least give me a reason." There is desperation in her voice.

"I cannot give you a reason because there is none." At this moment he decides to be brave. Cedric grabs Sofia by her hips and pulls her onto him, her legs straddling his thighs. He sees the blood rush to her cheeks and feels the heat of her blush. "Forgive me Sofia, I acted rashly. I-I was too bold in my actions."

The blush radiating her cheeks morphs into an audacious smirk. Cedric's stomach lurches considering what she's about to do, knowing he is powerless to stop her. She braces herself with on hand against the wall, the other reaches for his hair. Her legs tightly grip his. Cedric is entirely at her mercy. She delicately places her rose petal lips against his own, anxiously anticipating his response. Her lips breathe new warmth into him as they lovingly part against his skin.

Cedric loses his remaining resolve. One hand glides under her lilac camisole, supporting her firm frame, as the other tangles his fingers within her hair and draws Sofia against him. Their mouths collide as desperation takes hold of Cedric. His tongue glides against hers, forcing her mouth open. He slides it around her teeth, draws on her tongue, hungry for more. Sofia nibbles and sucks on his bottom lip, sending him into a passionate frenzy. He pulls her back towards him with the angst of losing her, of losing this moment. She moans in his mouth, mumbling his name as she rocks her pelvis back and forth against his growing member. "Oh Sofia, my Sofia." His lips leave a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck. One hand traces circles around her hardening nipples, and he nips at the skin exposed by her purple garment, not allowing himself to be the one to undress her. But she pushes herself against he mouth, pulling on the loose material which gives up the constraint of her breasts. Cedric's mouth gapes open in surprise. His thumbs graze the most perfectly pink buds he has ever laid eyes on. He gawks up at the woman straddling him in amazement.

"Touch me. Cedric, I need your touch." With her words he brought one breast to his mouth delicately tracing it with his lips; kneading the other with his long, lean fingers. Her body quivers at his touch as he hardens even further sensing the pleasure that he's causing her. "Cedric...Cedric... Ced..." She moans his name with such pleasure. Sofia's skin is warm and tender as he strokes her. He sucks on her breasts, loving the sweet taste of her skin in his mouth. This is his heaven; he'd sell whatever is left of his soul to stay with her forever.

Sofia thrusts her bearly clad warmth harder against his cock. He closes his eyes in an attempt to maintain control of his actions. Cedric's lips make their way back towards Sofia's. Their kiss deepens, longing for words still left unsaid. "Sof... Sofia." He breaks their unity for a moment, both panting heavily. "Sofia," Cedric places his hands on either side of her cheeks, caressing her soft cream colored skin. "Oh, Sofia. If only..."

Concern fills her eyes, her beautiful azure blue eyes. "Cedric, what did I do wrong?"

He sighs wrapping her closer to his body. He groans at the anxiety in her voice. "Nothing, sweet, you did nothing wrong. I am afraid that if we don't stop now, I'll take something that's not meant to be given to me."

Her sturdy eyes linger on his. "Tell me, after the passion we just shared, that you don't love me?" The conviction in her tone dares him to lie to her.

"Oh young Princess, bodies can melt together, hold each other in a psychically intimate way with no love in their hearts." He sees sadness fill her as she slumps forward. Soft tears trickle down her rouge colored cheeks. "Sofia, Sofia, look at me. I-I would never use you like that. I would never touch you in this manner if I did not have deepened feelings for you. Let me assure you that."

"Cedric, do you love me like I love you? Do you crave me, the way my body craves yours?"

Oh, if she only knew how much restraint he forces himself to have around her. "Sofia, after all this time, is my love for you not clear? Do you not see the devotion I have for your very existence? I realized two years ago upon seeing you shortly after you turned sixteen, that my platonic love for you was morphing into what is largely considered morally inappropriate. So I stayed away. I kept my distance to protect you. The amulet allowed me to feel that your emotions and love were changing too. Which concerned me more than you know, Sofia. What if the only reason you love me is because our souls are entwined in your amulet? What if your feelings aren't genuine, but are manipulated by our connection in the amulet?"

"Are you saying I don't understand my own feelings, Cedric? I refuse to believe my amulet is the only reason I love you. It chose me to be its wearer, and it protects me. If there is truly no magic in this land, then why does my amulet glow? Why does it glow consistently in your presence? I had feelings of friendship for you when I was a young child. My love has grown into something beautiful, and I desperately wish you would want me as I want you. If I knew you returned my love for you, I would give you whatever part of my body you desired."

Cedric leans his forehead against hers. He wants her just as fiercely as she wants him. He urgently tries to think of a way for Sofia to have a chance at life without him. "Two years, Sofia." She deserves so much better.

"What do you mean?" Her voice is thick with confusion.

Cedric locks eyes with the most gracious enchantress in the known realms. "I want you to explore the world and see what's out there, for two years. Look at all of your options, your education, experiences, hobbies, even love, for two years. If you still possess such a devoted love for me after two years have passed, I promise we will find a way to be together. But know, I will never ask for your body as proof of your love. I love your touch, your smell, your voice, but I would never demand it from you."

Sofia kisses him gently at his words. "And, you won't allow me to travel with you on your adventures for those two years?"

"No Princess, I want you to have time to discover life for yourself. But, don't think I will ever completely abandon you. I will love you from afar."

He watches her consider his proposition. "There are still many places I have to travel, and scholars I have to meet with. I am doing everything in my power to get the people of the known kingdoms back to Enchancia. While I am doing this, I want you to have a chance at life here."

"I could be your apprentice again. Help you find a way back to our realm."

"And if I can't get us back Sofia? What skills would you have in this world? How will that help you lead the best possible life here? Please, I am giving you a chance for better life than I can give you. Take two years, and explore all the opportunities awaiting you." He would rather spend the two years loving her, but he needs to offer her another way of life without him. He will always love you no matter where her travels take her, or who she's with. Cedric also has no way of knowing how much longer the realms would be stable and that terrifies him.

Sofia takes a moment to consider his proposition. She curtly nods at him. "Two years. No longer. Then you will come back here, with me?"

"If that is what you wish, Sofia. I will be back here in two years time." Posidens Pumpkins, she was indeed going to be the death of him.

"That is my wish, Cedric. But now, I have another request."

His heart broke at the knowledge of being separated from her for so long. He has not gone without seeing her for more than 18 months; even though it is the best chance for her, he dreads the impending distance and the ticking of time. He offers her a faint smile, the only kind he can muster, "What is your request, my Sofia?" She blushes at his words; Cedric feels instant guilt about their effect on her.

"Kiss me, with all the magic in the known realms."

His mouth claims hers; this is a request which he will happily grant, no matter his conflictions. Cedric pulls Sofia's body on top of his own. Her pelvis rocks against his shaft, slowly, steadily. He moans in her mouth desperate to give her something to remember; praying that she will hold onto this moment. He tilts his head to deepen their kiss. Sofia starts fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, Cedric grabs her hands. "Not tonight, little minx. If your feelings are still this strong in two years, then I will make you mine with all the pent-up resolve I possess."

"Cedric, let me give you something to remember for the next two years. Something to keep you yearning for more. I want to show you that I truly love you, we do not have to make love for me to show you this." He needs nothing to remember her beauty but is not willing to break their connection.

With her word that her maidenhood will not be taken tonight, Cedric allows her to tear the buttons of his vest and shirt apart, exposing tattoos of magical symbols across his arms and chest. She plants kisses down his chest, gracing each symbolic tattoo, as she makes her way to the silver belt on his pants. Cedric shakes at her touch, his cock growing rigidly and impatiently beneath the material. In a quick fluid motion, his belt whisks out of their constraining loops. Sofia's hands shake as they fumble with the final button. "Sof..." Cedric softly caresses her, he wants her mouth sucking lovingly on his member with every breath of his being at the moment, but it is not a task she should feel obligated to perform. "My beautiful, lovely Sofia, you don't have to do this." He knew she could feel the stiff engorged member tightly pressed against the cloth of his pants, but he would not pressure her into this dance.

She offered a genuinely sweet smile, if anyone could make a blow job romantic, it was this angel before him. She gently kissed his shaft through the textile, sending visible shivers through his body. "But I want to, my sorcerer." For the love of all that is MAGIC!

Cedric audibly moans and silently prays they will not be discovered. Sofia successfully frees his cock with gentle fingers, her eyes widen at its girth. Merlin's Mushrooms! Cedric knows she's never partaken in this act before. "Oh, Sofia. Sofia, my love. Let me be your guide." He places his hand over hers and slowly shows her how to stroke his shaft, up and down, their fingers overlapping once more. "You are my world, Sofia." Her movements quicken as she gets more comfortable with the motions. Her hands are soft on the most sensitive part of his body, pumping his member with enough strength to send him riveting and cause his muscles to convulse. Then her lips touch his skin. By the Gods! The pleasure that is in her touch threatens to shatter his soul. Sofia removes Cedric's hand from hers to take total control. Her confidence is astounding, the execution of her ability mesmerizes him. Sofia grips the tip of his shaft with her mouth. Saliva runs from her lips lubricating the skin of his throbbing cock. Slowly she takes the girth into her mouth, bobbing back and forth, her twirling tongue causing sensational tingling pleasure on his surface.

He tries to stifle a moan, unable to completely hide the noise. Cedric grips her auburn hair to pull it away from her angelic face. His muscles jerk as Sofia takes her other hand and cups his scrotum sending pulsating joy throughout his body.

As her mouth kisses his shaft and moans against his thickness, her hand pumps up and down to allow for the most sensation possible. Sofia's silky lips restrict against his cock and then loosen, repeating this motions with lust. She engulfs his whole member with a hunger mirroring his own. Cedric knows that if she doesn't stop soon, his seed will explode into her succulent mouth. Not wanting her to have an experience she has not been braced for, he gently eases her face away from his still throbbing wood, his body shutters at the break from contact. "Cedric, let me finish you." She takes him again, ravenous to prove her womanhood to him, but he is well aware of the enchantress engulfing him. Sofia pulls the engorged shaft hard into her mouth, her lips determined to suck up every drop. This is his undoing. He loses control of his body, and thrusts into her mouth; she takes him in without complaint. Cedric fixates on her movement, momentarily their eyes lock, and that's all it takes to send him over the edge. Finnigan's fungus! He gasps her name. Seed bursts into her mouth and Sofia, with her perfect, loving smile, swallows all he has to offer her. Licking every last ounce of semen off, ravaging him until the engorgement is gone. Her captivating eyes never leave Cedric's gaze. "Oh, my love. You are a mystical woman of the highest accord," he breathes hard.

Sofia wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, still sticky with vitality. "Are you pleased, my Cedric?" How he longs to be her Cedric.

"Yes, oh yes, beyond belief." Cedric leans backward panting from the pleasure she has bestowed upon him. "Come here, my love." Cedria pulls Sofia onto him and kisses her mouth fervently. "I already miss you Sofia, and here you are still in my arms. Never did I dare dream this was possible."

"Please don't forget me, Cedric," Sofia whispers on his lips. "I love you with all of my heart."

"As I love you, my Princess." He kisses her softly and sweetly. "You are unforgettable my dear. I will keep you locked away in my heart, and think fondly of you while I am away."

"Take this." Sofia's amulet began to glow brightly this time at her touch. It illuminates the room with starlight to both of their amazement. "It has protected me all these years, please allow it to protect you on your journey until you come back to me." She unclasps the amulet and slips it around Cedric's neck.

"Princess, I couldn't possibly ever take this from you. I have no desire for the amulet or its powers. I am forever indebted to you already." Cedric attempts to remove her amulet.

"Your non-desire for the amulet is one of the reasons I am allowing you to wear it. You don't want its power for control or to use for your own desires. It is a part of us now, and we will always be connected by it. When you see me again, you can place it back around my neck. I know my father said to never take it off, but someday I will put it back on again."

"You do me a great honor, Princess. Another debt that I can never repay." He lightly kisses her lips one last time. "You will be the death of me, my Sofia."


	4. Through The Years

**Hello everyone! I've had a crazy busy week, all good things, just have not had a chance to submit this chapter! I also rewrote it several times until I was happy with how it turned out. There are so many things I want to convey in this chapter with Sofia's life, Cedric's quest to get back to Enchancia, and their relationship. Lots of things happen, some may be controversial, but I felt they were necessary progressions. Since it took me so long to get this chapter to you all, I will have chapter five uploaded within the next 24 hours. :)**

 **As always, thank you! Please enjoy,**

 **Salem**

 **Chapter Playlist:**

 **James - 1. Dammit by Blink 182**

 **2\. Man! I Feel like a Woman! by Shania Twain**

 **3\. With a Little Help from My Friends by The Beatles**

 **Amber - 4. The Moment I knew or Fifteen by Taylor Swift (depends on which version of Taylor you like better)**

 **5\. If I Were a Boy by Beyonce**

 **Paris 6. Colors by Halsey**

 **7\. Story of My Life - Piano Guys**

 **20th BD - 8. Catalyst by Bowling For Soup**

 **9\. I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz**

*Four Months After Sofia's birthday*

*Amsterdam, Netherlands*

**James**

Wind collides with his chest, the speed of his bike gives him a natural high. He's thrill-seeking, pushing himself to the limits, knowing that at times it can be dangerous, but James' confidence gives him control.

Sofia clings onto him as he weaves in and out of traffic. James hears his sister squeal in excitement as the bike accelerates. He knows he's pushing legal boundaries with his speed, but he would never intentionally hurt either of his sisters, and anyone who has the nerve to try would receive a thorough ass-kicking.

He gets off the interstate and pulls into a cafe where they are meeting Axel and Amber. "That was amazing, James!" Sofia takes off her helmet and shakes her hair out.

"That was nothing! Wait until later, I'll show you how fast this bike can really go. I'm surprised dad let Cedric get me a new one after I epically crashed the first one." James opens the door to the cafe for his sister.

"I think how you responded when dad asked you what happened is what really set him off." Sofia walks through the door looking for their sister, who apparently wasn't there yet.

"Yeah, he didn't appreciate my answer of, 'boom goes the canyon,' as the nurse was stitching my arm up. Magic would be really handing in this world sometimes."

"To clean up after your messes?"

"You know it!" James drags Sofia over to a display case, "Sofia! you have to try this brownie, I promise it'll be life-changing, in the best way possible."

Sofia looks at him cautiously, "Are you sure about that James?"

"Absolutely positive, Sofia. Com'on I'll order some for Amber and Axel too." James paid, and they found a table. "I'm thrilled you flew out for my leave, it's been too long since I've seen you guys."

Sofia takes a big bite of her brownie, "James, this is delicious!"

"Sofia, did James tell you wants in that brownie?" Amber slides into the booth next to her sister.

James glares at his twin, "You've eaten several yourself, and I know you're going to eat this one I bought you too, don't even be like that."

Sofia glares at her brother. "What's in the food, James?"

"Oh, relax, girls. It's fine you won't die." Axel snickers as he tears into the chocolate dessert.

James turns to Sofia and whispers into her ear, she growls at her brother. "Okay, okay, I should have told you, but you'll be fine. I promise it's all in good fun."

"That doesn't make it right, James. You should tell someone what's in the food before they eat it." Sofia pushes the food away from her. "I should have been able to make a choice on my own."

"More for me then." Axel smacks down Sofia's food.

James legitimately feels terrible, "I'll make it up to you, Sofia. What if I take you to a street party, dancing, music, singing?"

"That's a start, James." Sofia offers him a small smile.

Amber eats her dessert, sneaking small glances at Axel. "I'd love to go dancing with you! What do you think, Axel?"

"Sure, why not. We don't have anything better to do with our leave."

"So, do you forgive me yet, Sofia?" James slides a soda next to his sister.

Sofia side-eyes her brother, "I can't stay mad at you, James. I want to enjoy the time I'm here with you and not spend it angry.

"Sofia! They doing karaoke! You have to join me!" Amber yanks her sister's hand.

"But I don't know any dutch songs!" Sofia protests.

"Unlike in the U.S., most people here speak two or more languages, pick a song in English and go for it. You got this Sofia," James encourages her.

"Alright, but only if you sing the next song with us," Sofia nudges her brother.

"You got it, sis. Now get up there." James chugs back some unneeded liquid courage, as he hears the familiar beat of a classic song. Of course Amber would pick this Shania Twain song. "So, Axel, are you enjoying the scenery? Drinks in hand, pretty girls on everywhere you look, good company, and best of all, we don't have to report to base for another two days! Hurrah for a three day weekend."

"Yeah, yeah, it's alright I suppose." Axel tilts his head, "Hey, James, what do you think of those girls over there, I bet we could take some home tonight?"

James smiles and waves at his sisters on stage. Axel has to be the only one at the party not looking at them, "Hey man, while you have great taste in women, you came here with my sister. Keep that in mind, alright?"

"Sorry man, I was simply looking." Axel holds up his hands in defense.

James listens as sisters belt out the final words of the song, 'I feel like a woman!" They were in perfect harmony as always.

"James! James come up here!" Sofia is waving him on stage. The audience members start chanting his name along with Sofia, "James! James! James!"

"Looks like it's my time to shine Axel, care to join?"

"Karaoke isn't really my thing, but have fun up there."

"Oh! I know the perfect song!" Amber dances over to the DJ, who nods at her request. "You know this one really well, we'll do great."

"I always do great, but thank you." James bows as he picks up a microphone and smirks at the beat. "What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?"

"Lend me your ears, and I'll sing you a song, I will try not to sing out of key" Sofia sings after James.

"Oh, baby I get by. All I need is my buddies, I say I'm gonna get high,

Oh yeah," The siblings sing together as they jump off the stage and make their way through the crowd. James jumps on a chair, placing one foot on the back as it leans forward on the floor. He smiles and winks at a blonde woman with green eyes before turning towards his sister.

"What do I do when my love is away?" Amber sings, sashaying her way through the dance floor.

"Does it worry you to be alone?" Sofia and James call after her.

Amber shakes her hands, "No, no. How do I feel at the end of the day?"

"Are you sad because you're on your own?" James and Sofia wrap their arms around Amber as the spin in the open spaces between the tables.

"I tell ya I don't get sad no more!" Amber belts out. The crowd cheers for the siblings. Beer spills on Amber dress, but she does little more than glare at the drunken cad.

"Gonna get by with my friends, Yeah yeah, I'm gonna try, Keep on getting high, oh Lord!"

Sofia gaps as the earth underneath her cracks and moves. The lights above them snap, hitting the wooden stage. Sparks fly into the now darkened street.

"Sofia, Amber, this way!" James grabs his sisters and runs towards the open sidewalk, away from the flames. He tries to make his way through the screams of the patrons, but Sofia slips on spilled alcohol. "It's okay, I got you Sof." James lifts Sofia up by her underarm and pulls them through the smoke. Once outside the three are coughing pretty hard.

"What was that, James? What happened?!" Amber shrieks, ash coating part of her hair.

Sofia starts coughing really hard. James pats her back, "I believe that was an earthquake, Amber. Are you both okay?"

"My hair is ruin!"

Sofia wipes her face on a cloth handed to her by James, "You're hair will be fine, Amber. We're fine James, thank you for getting us out of there."

Axel runs out of the smoke-filled area, his arms covering his face. Bricks from buildings fall, and the sound of breaking glass reaches their ears. "Everyone okay?" He looks at the siblings.

"We're great. Axel, can you take my sisters to their hotel? I'll stay and make sure everyone gets to safety." He pulls out his cell phone to dial for emergency help.

"Will do, James." Axel pulls the girls down the street.

"Let me know when you get to the hotel, James!" Sofia calls after her brother.

James offers her a smile and a wave, he's already talking to the first responders, giving them all the information necessary. He finally sighs when he hears sirens in the background. At least he can do something helpful in this realm.

The next morning James sits at the table drinking coffee, black. He was too wound up last night to sleep. His blond hair is tousled, and his shirt is wrinkled from being slept in.

"Are you alright, James?" Sofia asks, looking like her put-together-self.

"I'm really great, Sofia! Sure, I'm a little tired, but helping those responders get everyone to safety really solidifies my career choice."

"Your military career choice?" Sofia sits down with a fruit crepe and orange juice.

"Yeah, I feel like I was meant to protect people like it's my calling."

Sofia places a hand on her brother's arm, "You know what? I think so too. You make a really great soldier, but you would have been a really brilliant knight back in Enchancia too."

"Thank you Sofia," James beams. "Hey, where's Amber?"

"She said she didn't want to come to breakfast."

"Weird, that's unlike her." Sofia shrugs at James comment. "Well, more food for me!" James says, stuffing his mouth.

*Eight months after Sofia's birthday*

*At home in the U.S.*

**Amber**

How Amber let her sister talk her into going horseback riding in this heat and humidity is beyond her. It is making her golden sunflower dress sticks to her skin. Her thick blonde locks frizz in this weather, much to Amber's frustration and she is forced to pull her hair back.

"Sofia, are we to that spot yet? The one with shade, and a breeze? Where we can get off these horses?" Amber whines.

"Oh, Amber, when was the last time you rode Saffron? Enjoy your short break from school. I know your summer classes at University starts next week, and we haven't seen each other since James' leave after basic training." Sofia pats minimums, her petite frame is still able to ride him comfortably. Amber knows her sister might not be very tall in stature, but her courage and bravery made up for her small appearance in ten folds. "Besides in August you'll be taking a crazy amount of classes at University, and I'll be traveling in the Orchestra with Vivian. We won't get to spend as much time together."

"I suppose that's true Sofia. I just hate being hot and sticky..." Amber pouts.

Sofia softly laughs, "It's past this set of trees."

Amber had to admit, Sofia was a natural at picking the most beautiful secluded spots she has ever seen. "Sofia! This place is gorgeous!" There was willow trees, greenery, and flowers everywhere; towards their right, they could see the ocean in the distance, with cliffs overlooking the edges.

"I knew you'd like it." Sofia smiles knowing she was right. Amber's younger sister always puts up with her objections, often with little complaint.

The sisters dismount their horses and Sofia pulls out their lunches, handing Minimus and Saffron an assortment of treats. "Here you go, Amber, sandwiches, cookies, and tea, just like at the palace." Sofia tosses a blanket on the grass.

Amber's face saddens at her words. Nothing is like it was back in Enchancia, everything is different. Amber is sure she's changed, and maybe not for the better. Cynicism now ingrained into her beliefs.

Sofia pours the tea as Amber brews in her thoughts she wishes she could escape. She's startled by Sofia touching her hand. "Amber, are you ready to talk to me?"

"Wh-what do you mean Sofia? I always talk to you."

"Not what I mean, Amber. Something happened when we visited James, something between you and Axel." Sofia has inflection in her voice trying to convince her sister to tell her secrets.

Amber dismisses her, "It was nothing Sofia. Really. Can't we just spend time together quietly sipping tea?"

"Okay, but you won't feel better until you get whatever's bothering you off your chest."

Amber lowers her eyes, "Sofia, it's complicated. You can't understand, you've never..."

"I've never what?"

"Oh, Sofia... you've never been in a situation where you thought you loved someone. And you wanted to make sure they loved you back, so you gave them something that they'd never be able to return. Then you realize that no matter what you do, you can't make someone love you. And when you wake up, you're not sure if you're more disappointed in yourself because of how you let them treat you or the fact that they weren't who you that they were."

"Well, that was certainly a complicated mouthful, Amber." Sofia hugs her sister. Amber forgot how grateful she was to have a sibling like her, it was easy for her to take things for granted.

"Amber, we're sisters, you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you. I've known something was up since the day we left the Netherlands. That morning you seemed off. I just want you to know that I'm always here to support you."

"I know you are Sofia, through everything you've remained so strong." Amber decides to take a lesson from Sofia. "That night, after the earthquake, when Axel took us back to our hotel rooms, he stayed in mine. We started kissing, and I began to tell him I loved him, but Axel didn't seem to notice. Then he started to undress me, but I was hesitant, and he asked me if that's not what I wanted. Instead of revealing that I was unsure, I said yes. I said yes and let him undress me and allowed him to put his hands on me in a way I'd never let anyone touch me before." Amber pauses and looks away from her sister before continuing. "I let him inside of me because it's what I thought I was supposed to do. We dated on and off in High School, and I really believed I loved him. Naively I thought we'd stay together. I thought I meant more to him than that." Tears slide down Amber checks, unable to hold back pain she didn't know how to process. Everything about her world had changed. Would it have been like this in Enchancia? Was there any realm where happy endings existed?

Sofia wraps her arms around her sister, and Amber holds on tightly. "It won't always be like that Amber. Someday someone will love you for everything you are and will show you every day how much you mean to them."

"How Sofia? How is that possible when there are no happily-ever-afters? How will someone love me when princesses are supposed to be pure on the day of their wedding, and now I've given that away. Who will want a princess like me? I'm not what a princess should be."

"Amber! Stop that! Now! You are most definitely not broken. Mom wasn't even a royal when she married dad, nor was she a virgin because she had already had me. Dad didn't care. When someone loves you, they aren't just interested in your body, they will love everything about you. They will make you want to be a better person, and they will understand your flaws. Perfection and purity do not matter, Amber. Princess or not, I love you the way you are. And someday so will that special person."

Amber wipes her eyes. "Thank you, Sofia, you always know what to say. I'm surprised you haven't found someone yet."

"Well -" The sisters are cut off by James galloping towards them.

"James!" The sisters stand up and wave at their brother.

"What're you doing back so soon?" Amber calls to her twin.

"I wanted to surprise you! Mom and dad said you were out for a ride, I figured if I'd hurry I could catch up. And ta-da, here I am, a knight in shining armor! Boom goes the canyon!"

"Aren't you a little old to be saying that?" Amber sniffles.

James dismounts his horse, Echo. "Amber, what's wrong, have you been crying?"

"Wh-what? No-no of course not." Both siblings obviously disbelieve her. "Oh, alright. Yes, I was, for a stupid reason, over a dumb boy. "

"Alright, who's ass do I need to kick." James rolls up his sleeves, but Sofia pulls his arms down.

"It's not like that, James. It's all my fault, I think."

"Amber, it's not all your fault. Like you said it's complicated."

"What's complicated Amber? Tell me what's going on."

Amber sits down in a huff. Why does she have to keep talking about that dreadful night? "James, how many people have you had sex with? Is that something you really want to talk about? Were the girls you slept with bleeding and in pain? Did you walk out on them the next morning?"

"Amber, tell me who hurt you."

"First answer my questions, James." Sofia looked worriedly between her twin siblings.

James shrugged. "I don't have a problem talking about sex, it's not something that is taboo for guys, nor should it be taboo or uncomfortable for girls either. I've had sex with five girls, three former princesses, one girl from Germany, and... One of Sofia's friends..." He softly confessed the last one. Both girls looked at him in shock. "I had consent each time, three of the girls I was in a relationship with, one at a time of course. It just didn't work out of various reasons. One was, uh, one was because I was with her friend at the time and well... they wanted to try something new, with the three of us. And, one girl was to make an exboyfriend jealous. It was her idea entirely, but I went along with it."

"I didn't know you were in a relationship with one of my friends..." Sofia glares at her brother.

"She's the one that wanted to make someone jealous."

"James, you can't just go around sleeping with all of the former princesses like that!"

"Woah, now, Amber. One, I would not judge you for who you slept with. Two, we were actually dating, it just didn't work. And three, I am not playing ring around the royal Rosie taking all the girls' posies."

Amber looks utterly disgusted. "Never say that again James, that was hideous. But you're right, I shouldn't judge you."

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

She sighs, "I suppose I should."

"Amber, it wasn't solely your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself, or it'll eat at you inside," Sofia comforts her sister.

"No, it wasn't just my fault. Even though I gave my consent, I ended up in a lot of pain and bleeding. I did not enjoy the sex at all, but it wasn't rape. I was upset because he didn't care that I was in pain, he didn't stop when I started to cry, or when I began bleeding. He didn't respect my spirit or my body. But neither did I... I didn't say anything through the tears, I didn't say anything the next morning when he wasn't there, or the days and weeks afterward. Would he have acted differently if I had said something? I don't know. I really thought he would be gentle with me because I had no idea what I was doing, but he wasn't. He was harsh and rough and went too fast. At the same time... I should have been brave and said something. It wasn't rape because I said yes, but if I could, I would still take back that night."

"Who hurt you, who did that to you, Amber?" James growled.

Amber shook her head. "Telling you his name won't make any difference. You'd be discharged from the military for hurting him, and it won't change what happened. I guess I'm mostly disappointed in myself because I didn't say anything, but instead of saying how I really felt I said 'yes.'" She turned to Sofia. "Whenever you have sex, Sofia, make sure it's with someone you know you love, someone who will respect you, and someone who loves you in return. If nothing else comes from that night, at least I can offer you advice, so maybe you can avoid my pain."

"Thank you, Amber. When it happens, I'll make sure it's with the right person." The sister embraces, taking comfort in each other.

*The day before Sofia's 19th Birthday - 11:30 pm*

*Beijing, China*

**Cedric**

Almost one year down, one more to go, Cedric thinks frustratingly. What kind of tortuous, masochistic agreement has he coerced Sofia into? Is she missing him as much as he is yearning for her? Is this all pointless? Did it happen too quickly?

Cedric runs his hands across his face. He has a task at hand, he needs to concentrate. But, every time the former sorcerer closes his eyes, or tires to focus on the text in front of his, images of her face flickers across his mind.

"Uncle Ceddy, it's almost midnight, and I've read all these books a dozen times. There is nothing in any of them about a curse or realms. This one contains ancient Chinese spells, but nothing that would help us. And even if it could, I don't read Chinese, Uncle. So I am of no use beyond this point." Calista holds up an old book and drops it on the table.

"Alright Calista, you can go to bed, you're obviously spent. But be careful with these books, they aren't yours! You should take extreme care with items that don't belong to you, you know this." Cedric annoyingly shrugs off his niece. It wasn't her fault he was in a mood, but she sure wasn't helping it either.

"Uncle Ceddy, you're tired too. You've been at this too long, when's the last time you've slept for more than a few hours? And why did Roland assign this task to only you? That's hardly fair. He wanted us here, but now he's doing nothing to get us home." Calista pouts and animatedly waves her hands in the hair. Dust collects around her long black hair and even gives her grey bangs a silver hue. She sneezes loudly.

Cedric hands her a cloth tissue. While everything Calista says has merit, he knows no one else would even know where to begin looking. "My dear Calista, there is no magic in this realm, and few of us believe in its existence. If Roland had asked anyone else to complete this task, they would fail. I know I am not doing the best job of it myself, but at least I am determined enough not to give up. I am eternally grateful to have such a talented, bright, niece to help me along the way. I know you're tired, and you want to be done, just give me a little bit longer to figure this out. For now, off to bed with you."

Calista squeezes her uncle in a hug, "You're the best, Uncle Ceddy. And I know you'll figure this out somehow."

Cedric waves after his niece as Wu-Chang enters the room. Cedric bows his head at the old sorcerer. "I'm surprised you're still awake at this hour, Wu-Chang."

"Sleep is for dead, and while I may be old, there is still life to be lived in my heart. Have those stories not told you everything they hold?"

"I'm rereading everything. There has to be something I missed somewhere." He flings his hand at the books in front of him. "I've traveled all around the world seeking answers, and always turn up nothing. Neptune nettles... how can this be?"

"The answers you are looking for will always be in the last place you look."

"Your riddles aren't helping me this time."

"That is no riddle young man, the answer you are looking for will literally be in the last place you look for them."

"I don't know where to even begin looking anymore. I have traveled everywhere, looking in all the great libraries of this world, searched through databases on this mystical internet!" Cedric tosses up his hands in frustration.

"Retrace your steps, start at the beginning." Wu-Chang maintained his composure and didn't budge at Cedric display of anger.

"Finnigan's fungus! How can you be so calm like this? You were there when Merlin told us about the curse and for told what would happen! I can't let time be wasted any longer... I can't lose her... I won't lose her."

"Why separate yourself from someone you love to begin with? It doesn't seem like you've thought your plan out very well, Cedric. All this time spent trying to get back to Enchancia to save her, and yet here you are, still without her. Seems a little backward to me, but I'm old, what do I know about love?"

Cedric huffs, "Now you're facetious. You know plenty about love, old man. And you've been here to help guide me on the path to my own destruction..." Cedric reluctantly admits. "Where is the beginning any more? Where do I start over?"

"You know one of my favorite western fairy tales was The Once and Future King? All these fairy tales hold truth to them. It seems like a good place to start, doesn't it?" Wu-Change offered.

Cedric's eyes widen, "The Sword in the Stone! Avalon! By gods, thank you! Calista and I will leave for London on the next flight. Your old ways are genuinely brilliant, Wu-Chang."

"I am glad you think so if only I could have convinced Emperor Quon of that, maybe he would have left Wei-Ling before the Order froze it."

"You were able to escape safely with the children though, yes? I have seen how much Jun and Jin have grown."

"Yes, we are all safe here, for now. But the old ways both saved us and created this situation, now Cedric, you must prove how sensational you are and save us all."

"That is an enormous task, but I will do my best to honor it, thank you, Wu-Chang." Both men bow before Wu-Change takes his leave.

Cedric looks at the time and smiles, "Happy birthday, Sofia. I love you."

*Four months later*

*Paris, France*

**Sofia**

Sofia turns off the news in her hotel room. She's been watching the anchors report oil leaks in the oceans, water levels risings at the poles, and possible volcanic eruptions. She shakes her head, "What's going on in this realm. All these events happening at once, and that earthquake earlier this year, it's so strange."

There is a knock at her door, Sofia swings it open and beams at her friend. "Vivian, you're early! I thought dinner wasn't till seven?"

"You've been in France with me an entire month, and in between concerts and long practices, you still haven't seen the Eifel tower. We're off for the rest of the night, nows the perfect time!"

"Al-alright let's go-" Vivian suddenly whisks Sofia out of her room, and the girls dash down the hall. Sofia quickly dismisses what she saw moments earlier on the news.

The girls eat seafood quiche, chocolate moose, and drink red box wine at the reflecting pool, giving them a beautiful view of the Eifel tower. Sofia giggles a little too loudly, her face flush. "This was a great idea Vivian, a totally great idea."

"I know, right! You've just seemed so gloomy lately! I know I wasn't a social person back in Enchancia, but you always have been. You haven't been yourself lately. When the players go out after practice, you stay inside, which is so unlike you. I'm glad I finally got you to explore Paris!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I've had something on my mind that I can't let go of." Sofia takes a gulp of wine, feeling the warmth slide down her throat.

"Well, Sofia if it's a person who's got you so down, they don't deserve you! You're this amazing person that should be happy every day. You're a fantastic pianist, who's helping to bring my orchestra to life, and more importantly, you're a dazzling person. I'm so glad you decided to join us on our European tour, Sofia." Vivian poured them some more wine, her cheeks slightly red.

"I think it was a great decision, traveling with your Orchestra has been the best. It's like making magic all over again, minus Baron Van Rocha." Both girls burst out laughing, too hard and too loudly to be appropriate.

Vivian places her hand on Sofia's, "Thank you for being my friend, Sofia. You've made an enormous difference in my life and allowed me to open up. I can never express my gratitude enough." The wine made her head dizzy as she leans in towards Sofia.

Sofia giggled and quickly sucked in her breath. She tilted her face towards Vivan's. In their wine induced state, their soft lips touch. They taste of wine and chocolate. The kiss deepens slightly before the hand supporting Sofia slips, and she falls sideways. Vivian grabs her, "Sofia?" Vivian giggles, "Are you okay?" She askes holding onto her arm.

"I'm okay, it's just the wine that's making me clumsy."

"Yo-Your not mad at me, are you?" Vivian asks nervously, "I didn't mean for..."

"Vivian, we shared a moment, of course, I'm not mad at you." Vivian sighs at Sofia's melodic laugh. "I just don't know if I can kiss you again without feeling guilty; the truth is I have been missing someone lately, and I'm not sure what to do anymore."

"Live your life Sofia, do the things that make you happy, that's what you do."

"He does make me happy; I'm my happiest when we're together actually."

"More so than being the most celebrated pianist in the grandest Orchestra?"

Sofia does love playing in the Orchestra, she loves the feels of the keys beneath her fingertips; the way the music brought back memories from home. She loudly sighs, "Accompanying you during performances is a spectacular part of my life now, but when it's I'm just playing for him when it's only the two of us, it's magical bliss."

"Why hasn't he come to see you play? I don't understand if you mean as much to him as he does to you why you're alone every night? Who is he, Sofia?"

Sofia gazes off into the distance, "He's finding a way back to Enchancia. It's Cedric, he was my family's royal sorcerer."

"Cedric..." Vivian seems really confused. "I don't personally see what makes him unique, but I suppose I don't have to. All that matters is that you do."

*Two weeks later*

The concert has begun, it is their last night in Paris, their last night in Frace before traveling to Italy for a month. For the moment, the spotlight is all on Sofia. Her hands are wrapped in leather gloves pulled tight with a drawstring, exposing her fingers and allowing her to touch the keys with bare skin.

She feels all eyes on her, it creates a temporary euphoric feeling and gives her renewed energy. Vivian joins in on her violin, she rotates between the violin and cello throughout the performance.

Then Sofia sees what she swears is a purple glow. She looks towards the audience, but the lights are too bright to see who's sitting in attendance. Sofia dismisses it as her imagination playing tricks on her, although she wishes it could be true.

*Cedric*

"Ceddykins, I'm so glad that you and Calista could join us for tonight's performance. It's really been too long," Cedric's mother, Winifred says.

"Happy to mother, and it's good for Calista to spend time with the two of you as well."

"Well, that's a surprise Cedric, since when you are 'happy' to spend time with us?" Goodwyn chastises his son.

Cedric grumbles trying to dismiss his father's grievances. Calista starts to tap Cedric vigorously on the shoulder, "Uncle Ceddy! Uncle Ceddy! Is that Sofia? That's Sofia on the piano isn't it?!" She was the only reason Cedric has given into his mother's pleas to come tonight.

"Why, yes I believe that's Sofia, isn't Cedric? I haven't seen her in so long, she's really flowered hasn't she?" Winifred tapped on Cedric's arm.

For the love of Merlin.. with all their talking, he'd never here Sofia play. "Yes, that's Sofia, why do you think I agreed to come tonight, mum?" Cedric mumbles.

"She's a lovely girl; I'd bet my wand that she has more talent in her pinky finger than you have in your entire body."

"What are you trying to get at, father?"

"She will always outshine you, son. She's too good for you, or you're not good enough for her, take your pick."

Cedric slumps in his chair at his father's words. No matter what he does in his life, he'll never be good enough in his father's eyes. Cedric promises himself that if he ever has a son or child for that matter, things will be different. They will grow up with kindness and encouragement. He sits through the rest of the show thoroughly ignoring his family and basks in the enchanting sound of Sofia's music.

"Cedric, you can't possibly leave yet, we've got backstage passes."

"I highly doubt that mum, they don't give backstage passes at the Orchestra." Cedric crosses his arms against his silk shirt. He feels the irregular beating of the amulet against his chest. Could she possibly she know I'm here? Cedric thinks to himself.

"Nonsense, son, Vivian mailed them to use herself. She has excellent talent as well. Now come this way like your mother said." Cedric's stomach flipped at his father's words. It's been too long since he'd seen the princess. What if her feelings have changed?

He hears a gasp from behind him, could it be? "Cedric!" His heart quickens as he reaches out to touch her.

Sofia runs up to their group, without taking his hand. "Calista, Winifred, Goodwyn, I didn't know you all were coming to the concert!" Cedric notes she does seem excited to see everyone.

"I invited them Sofia," Vivian says coming up from behind them. Both girls ware matching white blazer with a button down dress shirts, black bow tie, and long pressed black pants. "I remember how much you said you missed Cedric. His family is regularly in attendance, so I sent a few extra tickets this time." She winks.

"You miss me, Sofia?"

The pianist takes his hands in her and beams at him, "How could I not? I wish I'd known you were coming, though."

"It was my surprise," Vivian smirks at Sofia. "Why don't the three of you join the other members and me? I'm sure Sofia would like Cedric's undivided attention."

"Of course, that would be lovely." Winifred laughs as she pats her son's arm.

Calista hugs Sofia, "I've missed you Sofia! Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Sofia hugs the teenager back, "I've missed you too."

"Cedric, son, whatever you do, don't lose this one. You won't find another girl like her. If she realizes she's too good for you, you won't have a second chance."

"Duly noted, father." Cedric sighs in frustration.

"Are you okay, Cedric?" Sofia asks, still holding his hand. "What did Goodwyn say to you?"

Cedric tightly squeezes her hand. "I'm much better now that I get to see you again. As for my father, he's his usual self, nothing I can't handle, Princess."

"Are you hungry? You should come with me."

"Oh, Sofia, I'd follow you anywhere." Their hands never separate as Sofia leads them through the double doors of the theater.

"No! You didn't eat the brownie James' gave you?!" The two bust out laughing. They were eating pizza crepes outside a small deli.

"I really did! Amsterdam was amazing, I'd like to go back sometime. Have you ever been?"

"I've been just about everywhere looking for a way back to Enchancia. But that doesn't mean I've seen much outside of whatever book I was reading or library I was studying at. Besides the work that I'm doing for your father's company, I don't get to see much of the places I visit."

"Maybe we can change that, Cedric."

"I'd like that Sofia."

"Was two years apart really that necessary, Cedric?" They walk down the street, Sofia refusing to let go of his hand.

He looks down, "I just wanted you to have a change without me, to find something better. We both know I'm not good enough for you."

"Is that what Goodwyn said earlier? Because it's not true, none of it. There is no 'good enough' in a relationship. There should just be love."

Cedric sighs, "I want that more than anything, but I don't know that I deserve it. For so long I wasn't a good person, I don't know if ten years of good deeds make up for all the evil schemes I'd planned. I've turned a new leaf, and it's all because of you. That doesn't mean I deserve you now." He kneels down to give money to a street musician.

"We love who we love, that's how it works. Love is supposed to make you want to be this best version of yourself. After all this time Cedric, my feelings for you haven't changed. You're still the first person I think about in the morning, the person I'm missing during the middle of a busy day, the person I still love. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. The only thing that matter is what we want."

Cedric embraces Sofia and gently kisses her forehead. "Dance with me?" He holds out his hand, and notices they are wearing similar gloves.

"Always." They dance under that street lamp as the musician plays to their twirls.

"How much longer is your contract with the Orchestra?" Cedric spins Sofia slowly.

"Eight more months."

"What irony, we're together now, but will still be separated until your 20th birthday." They dance slower and closer together.

"I can cut my contract short to spend this time with you."

"If you leave something you love for me, you'll end up resenting me."

"But, I love you too."

Cedric tenderly traces her face with his fingertips and bends down towards her. Their lips touch, softly at first, then become desperate. He loves the warmth of Sofia's breath on his, her sweet lavender smell. She sucks on his bottom lip and twirls her tongue around his, passionate recklessness taking over them as they cling to each in the lamplight. "Oh, Sofia, how I love you so." Cedric tries to return the amulet of Avalor to her.

Sofia holds up her hand. "Not until I know you won't leave me again. You can give it back to me then, and only then."

"As you wish, Princess Sofia."

*Seven Months Later*

*London, England*

**Cedric**

It's been many moons now, and Cedric still regrets walking away from Sofia. She understood, he couldn't let her give up on the Orchestra. But during the night, during those long and lonely nights, he wishes she curled up beside him.

Cedric puts a thick red blanket around Calista's sleeping body. She's worn out from helping him all these years, she needs a break, and to have friends other than her uncle. Cedric silently hopes he hasn't been a failure to her too.

The wizard that Cedric has idolized his whole life sits down beside him, as his equal. "Cedric, my boy, you're trying to find a needle in an enormous haystack."

"Merlin, I have to try. If I don't find Avalon, what hope do we have?" Dust drifts off the pages of the book as he turns the paper. Centuries-old books are filled with riddles that Cedric must unlock to find the answers he so desperately needs.

"Morgana was my most promising student until she became corrupt with power. The magic council banished her to this realm to strip her of her abilities, and true to form; she found the one place on Earth that still carried magic in its heart. It became her asylum, her sanctuary. She alone held the key. 50 years after her banishment, she found a way back into the realm of Enchancia, locking Avalon from the un-magical eyes, closing it forever."

"50 years? Poseidon's pumpkins!" Cedric questions, briefly looking away from his book.

"Yes, Cedric. You know as well as I do that magic can prolong lives, why do you act surprised?"

"While Morgana no doubt looks extremely young for her age, if she was here for that long she must have left traces of her magic behind."

Merlin strokes his beard, seriously considering Cedric's thought.

"While it is a possibility, Morgana is clever about covering her tracks."

"Merlin, how did she get back to Enchancia?"

"Through a magic mirror that she shattered upon returning, sealing the way closed."

"Merlin's mushrooms! You mean to say, she shattered the mirror on Enchancia's side? Magic mirrors often work in multiple directions, going to different times and realms. If she only shattered the mirror in one realm, it might still exist in this one!" For the first time in over a year, Cedric felt they might be able to return to Enchancia.

"While I cannot conjure mushrooms in this realm, I can offer you some to eat. But, I am afraid there is an error with your logic. Even if you find this mirror, it will not take you back to Enchancia; the sister glass is destroyed. And the curse still requires a soul to prevent both realms from being consumed. I am afraid an enchanted mirror is not the answer that you seek. You have to come to terms with the fact that you can't save everyone. Why do you seem in such a hurry to die, Cedric?"

"I don't want to die! I want to save the one person who has saved me for all these years. The gods know I don't care about everyone. I know the curse will still require the soul of forgiveness, and I am fully prepared to give mine. The mirror itself won't take us back to Enchancia; however, it could be the key to unlocking Avalon."

Merlin's eyes widen as his mind races. "By all the magic…. You, my boy, truly are Cedric the Sensational. Find that mirror, and you have a chance at finding Avalon! But heed the warning I told you so long ago; the realms will quake, the veins will break, oil will seep from the crust, time is a must, temperatures will rise as meteors fall from the skies, water will consume that land, and no soul will stand when the realms of the divide collide. A soul of forgiveness must die for the curse to be satisfied."

"I know you're warning all too well; it has haunted my dreams for far too long." Cedric's eyes are heavy, his momentary joy escapes.

Merlin gives an easy chuckle, "If that were true, why'd it take you so long to believe me? You may have found the key to Avalon, but your plan is flawed."

"How so? What else could I do to protect her and save everyone? What else is there?"

"The soul that the curse takes does not have to be given willingly; it will not be the person's choice at all. The Curse Of The Realms will take whatever soul it desires. You can offer up your soul as the sacrifice, but it might all be for not."

"I can't let someone innocent die! I am not a murderer! I cannot sit there complacently while the curse takes Sofia's soul. I haven't spent all this time away from her trying to save her, for all of my efforts to fail."

"Sometimes in life, my boy, we can do everything right and still fail. The choice is not yours to make this time. The curse might not take Sofia, but there is a possibility that it will, this is a future not even I do not have the power to see."

"Zeus's xylophones." Cedric slumps in his chair defeated. "Is there nothing else I can do?"

"Start by finding Morgana's mirror. And Cedric, if I may give some advice, however long of life we are blessed with, it is still too short to spend without those we love." Merlin sits a plate of roasted mushrooms beside Cedric. By the gods, maybe Merlin was still magical. The old wizard gently pats Cedric on his shoulder before taking his leave.

Cedric pulls out the phone that still bewilders him at times. He sees Miranda's name light up the screen.

"Hello, Cedric?…"

"I'm sorry, but I have a theory that could get us back to Enchancia. It's a solid theory, but I need to return to someone. It's been… it's been far too long."

"You've found a way home?! That's fantastic! Can we talk more about this when you get here? It's late, and I'm afraid I won't catch everything you're saying."

"Of course, your majesty. I'll call tomorrow to work out the details. It's time for me to come home." Cedric opens and closes a box in his right hand, still unsure of his intentions.

*One Month Later - Sofia's 20th birthday*

*Sofia's home*

**Cedric**

"So, you know what you have to do to get us back to Enchancia?" Miranda places her hand on the large table in the library. Cedric makes sure the amulet is covered by his vest. The chain is hidden behind a purple bow tie.

"In a simplistic way of speaking, yes. I have to find Morgana's mirror, figure out how to open the doorway to Avalon, and then open the divide." Cedric remained standing in the presence of Roland and Miranda. "I'll offer up my soul, but I have no way of knowing for sure if the curse with accept it."

"That is a very noble thing for you to do, Cedric." Roland's voice was intense.

Cedric sighs. "I only recently figured out the door to Avalon was the key. I will do everything I can to get us to Enchancia as soon as possible. I know it's taken a long time, but this strange realm doesn't allow me to find magic so easily."

"That's understandable, Cedric. You've done more than anyone else has to find us a way home. What's your plan now?"

"With all due respect, I plan on surprising Sofia today and spending her birthday with her. I'll be asking her if she would like to join me in the search for Morgana's mirror."

"I don't understand." Roland looks generally confused. "Shouldn't you get started finding the mirror right away?"

Miranda holds up a hand to her husband. "Rollie, Cedric's been in love with Sofia for a few years now, and I genuinely believe that our daughter returns his feelings. Let them how this day together."

A variety of emotions flash on Roland's face, confusion, disbelief, rage, and then reluctant acceptance. "I suppose there have been signs, but that doesn't mean I agree with it."

"Rollie, not everyone agreed with you marrying a cobbler from the village, but you did anyway. Love knows no boundaries, my dear. This is something you and I know all too well."

Roland nods slowly. "Cedric, it wouldn't matter who you were, Sofia is our daughter, and her safety is our highest concern. If any harms come to her, I would willingly allow the realms to destroy themselves to gain vengeance. If, for whatever reason, she does not return your feelings, let her walk away. That being said, you have proven to be on our side, and have been devoted to returning us home. If Sofia chooses you, I will support that decision."

"Th-Thank you, Sire, I am humbled by your words." Cedric bows his head.

**Sofia**

"Mom, dad! I'm home! Anybody here?" Sofia holds her travel bag in one hand, and wheels the other one behind her. She enters the foyer and gasps as her bags drop from her hands. The room is completely covered in purple and white flowers of all shorts, wrapped in blue and silver ribbons.

In the middle of the floral decorations stands Cedric. He turns around at Sofia's voice, offering her a familiar, longed for, smile. "Happy birthday, Princess." He holds out his arms, anticipating her embrace.

"Cedric!" She runs into his outstretched arms. "It's been too long."

"I know, Princess Sofia. I know." He threads his fingers through her auburn hair. "Oh, how I've missed you so." He plats a small kiss on her forehead. "Sofia," he says, holding her at arm's length, looking her directly in her azure eyes. "Sofia, if you're feelings have changed in our time apart, I will understand, and I will respect what you want."

Sofia shakes her head. "I did want you asked me too, I lived my life without you. For two years, I traveled, made a name for myself as a professional pianist, emersed myself in different cultures. Through all of my adventures, I still missed you, I've always loved you. Seeing you in Paris made me so incredibly happy, and then when you left, my heart broke all over again." Soft tears swelled in her eyes. "After all this time, please don't break it again."

"I'm so sorry, Sofia. I have made many mistakes in my life, I realize now that walking away from you might have been my most significant one. Can you forgive me?" Cedric tucks a piece of her hair behind her ears.

Sofia studies him and delicately places her hands against his face. "I understood your reasonings for waning me to have my own chance at life, so I'll forgive you for unintentionally hurting my heart, on one condition."

"You have every right to ask anything of me, my Princess."

"Give us a chance. Let me travel with you on your search to find a way back to Enchancia. Let me in your world again, Cedric."

Cedric takes a piece of lavender and wraps it around her ear. "As you wish, my Sofia."

"It is my wish, my sorcerer." She leans forward and kisses him deeply on the lips.

Cedric grips her back with this hands, fingers cutting into her purple dress. "I will always be your sorcerer, Sofia. Always." He kisses her again, lightly, before pulling away. "Before I lose myself in you completely, let's see what's in the kitchen for you."

"More surprises, Cedric?" she raises her eyebrows at him.

"Of course, it is your birthday after all." He winks at her.

There are purple and white flower petals decorating the counter tops, two candles sit on the kitchen island, wrapped in purple and silver ribbons. Chicken, mushrooms, veggies, pudding and a fruit platter all sit in an eye-pleasing manner around the island as well.

"Cedric, you did all of this? And without magic?" Sofia teases him.

"I'll have you know, I have become quite the established cook! Without magic, thank you very much." He shakes his head at her.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Sofia cautiously takes a spoonful of pudding. "Let's hope I don't get food poisoning." She flirts.

"Oh, Merlin's mushrooms. Just eat it." Cedric rolls his eyes and shoves the spoon in her mouth.

She swallows the bite of pudding. "By magic! This is delicious, Cedric, almost like -"

"Almost like jiggly-wiggly pudding." He smirks.

"You found a way to make it here?!" She eats three more spoonfuls. "How did you manage to make it?!"

"Ah, a sorcerer never reveals his secrets, Sofia." He takes the next spoonful away from Sofia and eats it himself.

"Oh, but I think he does, at least to his apprentice." Sofia kisses away a drop of pudding that was on his lips.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to spill my secrets." He kisses her and offers a strawberry dipped in chocolate.

"If you keep kissing me, I'm never going to finish this dinner." She tries to take the strawberry from him, but Cedric plops it into his mouth. "Hey!"

"Well, Sofia, if that's the case, why don't I leave you to enjoy the food while I retrieve your birthday present?" Cedric taunts as he offers her another berry before eating that one as well.

Sofia pouts. "Cedric..."

"Don't worry my love, I'll be back momentarily." Cedric actually hands her a strawberry before leaving her alone with the food.

"What am I going to do with him?" Sofia says out loud to the empty room. She takes a bit of everything, Cedric really was an incredible cook. She only ever seen him conjure food in Enchancia, this was her first time ever trying something he'd made.

"Here you are, Princess." He hands her a wooden box, much like the one she gave him to hold his family wand so many Wassalia's ago.

"What is this?" Sofia asks curiously.

"If I told you that, it would be much of a surprise, now would it?"

Sofia smiles as she pulls the bright ribbon off. Inside the wooden case is a pair of fingerless gloves that match his, along with a shimmering purple scarf that has moons and stars at the bottom. It resembles her sorcerer's hat from Enchancia. "I know it's not the same as being my apprentice back in Enchancia, but would you like to join me on the journey of a finding a way back home?"

"Yes, a hundred times yes, Cedric." Sofia wraps her arms around Cedric in a tight embrace. These gifts were simple but so meaningful.

"You've made me a delighted man, Sofia. Thank you." He caresses her cheek.

"Thank you for coming back for me, my sorcerer."

"Oh, Sofia, there was never any doubt in my mind that I would come back." Cedric takes a bit of food. "I am ecstatic that you like your gifts."

"I love them, Cedric, they're perfect." They both take a bit of pudding. It's like heaven. "Cedric, can I take you somewhere?"

"I'll follow where you want to take me, but where is it you want to go, Sofia?"

"You'll see, come on!" Sofia looked at the table, the pudding was demolished, and only a few bites of chicken remained. "Grab the fruit."

He did as she instructed. Sofia makes sure to grab the wooden box on her way to the garage where her lavender convertible still sat in perfect condition.

"A purple car, really Sofia, not a touch overboard?" Cedric asks holding the fruit.

"Not when you love the color, is not." Sofia winks at him and hops in the driver's side sit.

"Do I trust your driving, Sofia?"

"Get in and find out!" Sofia pats that dark purple interior and Cedric reluctantly sits down, still holding fruit.

The garage door opens all the way as Sofia hit the gas pedal. Cedric jerks looking for something to hold on to, but realizes there's nothing with a high pitch squeal as Sofia spins the tires.

"SOFIA!" She laughs at the terrified expression on Cedric's face. She hit a button and the top proceeds to go down, exposing them to the wind.

"Relax, Cedric, I won't kill us!"

Cedric whimpers. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Sofia guns the engine and they take off flying down the road.

"NO, I WON'T! SOFIA!" Cedric screams as Sofia laughs at his horrified face.

Cedric sighs heavily as he tries to pat down his mess of a hair as they come to a stop. "Sofia, you are a mad woman!"

"But did you die?" Sofia cocks her brows at him.

He glares at her, his fears still not placated. "That is not how I planned on dying, Sofia. I am driving home."

"If you say so, but Cedric you better not plan on dying on me any time soon, my love." She leads him away from the car.

He offers her a small smile, "Well with your driving I might have a drastically short life expectancy. Whoever gave you your license should be fired."

"That's not nice, Cedric." Sofia giggles and leads them towards the water.

"Forgive me, Princess, but it's the truth."

"I was simply showing you how fast my car could go, I am actually a good driver!" She elbows him in the shoulder.

"I am still driving home. Sofia, where are you taking me?"

"Just up ahead, look." Sofia moves a willow branch from their view, giving them a massive picture of the ocean, complete with a wooden dock and a private beach. "What do you think?"

"It's lovely, Sofia, but isn't it the day that I should be giving you surprises?" Cedric tears his eyes away from the ocean to stare at Sofia.

"Not necessarily, come with me!" Sofia bolts for the dock.

"Now where are you going? Sofia!" Cedric chases after her, her orchid dress flowing behind her. "Oh, please tell me you're not doing what I think you are!"

"You afraid of scuffing up your fancy shoes, Cedric?" Sofia waits for him on the dock.

He shakes his head. "Posiden's pumpkins... You are a vixen."

Sofia grins at him, his brown eyes glow warmly in the sunset light. She runs her fingers through his light gray bangs. "I am not." She lightly kisses him with her soft rose lips.

Cedric closes his eyes and leans in, "I've missed you so much, Sofia, if you only knew." She rests her face against the warmth of his hand. Their foreheads touch. "I love you, Princess Sofia."

"I love you, Cedric the Sensational. If you don't know that by know, I don't know how else I can convince you." Cedric tries to pull Sofia back in, but she walks a down the dock.

"Sofia?" Cedric asks perplexed.

Sofia waves at him, before jumping into the cold water. "Sofia!" She hears Cedric's desperate cries as she floats back up to the surface. "Sofia, what are you doing?!" Cedric is bent down looking over the surface of the dock.

"Come on, what are you afraid of? There are no sea monsters in this realm, Cedric." Sofia splashes water at him.

She laughs at his exasperated sigh as she watches him take off his shiny shoes. "I must love you if I'm even considering-" as soon as he gets his shoes off Sofia pulls in him. He gasps for air. "You! You're going to be the death of me, Sofia!" He coughs.

"Oh, come on, I'm not trying to kill you," Sofia playfully splashes water at Cedric.

He slicks his hair back, giving him a rugged look. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" He swims after her, as Sofia kicks away, laughing. But his long limbs give him an advantage. Cedric grabs Sofia and tickles her ribs while he holds her up to prevent her from slipping underneath the water.

"Ok, ok, fair enough! I deserved that." She kicks underneath the water to keep her upright.

"You think?!" Cedric swipes his hair back again, "You're becoming quite the minx, Princess."

"Kiss me, Cedric." He smirks and pulls her passionately against him, hungry for her lips, her taste, her soul. She is just as desperate for him. Sweat tears of happiness sting her eyes at the contentment of this moment. He tastes of salt water, but she doesn't care, they're together now. "Don't leave without me again, please."

"Never, Sofia. I won't let you go again, as long as you want to stay." He kisses her again, trailing her tongue with his. He cups her thighs around his as she feels his softly kicking under water. His lips trail kisses against her neck as she moans against him.

They hold each other, caressing and tenderly touching, as the sun slowly sets behind them. Their souls swirl in the amulet as it turns the water into beautiful purple and pink hues.

Cedric starts to feel Sofia shiver, he pulls them towards the dock, "Let dry off, Sofia."

She nods in agreement, her teeth chattering, "Th-there's a bl-blanket in my c-car." They walk to the end of the dock, and Cedric picks her up to carry her to the car, so she doesn't have to walk soaked and in heels.

"Is-is this necessary?" Sofia asks but doesn't make too much of a protest.

"Having you in arms is a necessity right now, Princess." He softly presses his lips against hers.

At Sofia's car, Cedric wraps a soft blanket around the two of them in the back seat. Sofia places her head on his shoulder. "You are still the greatest person I know, Cedric."

"Oh princess, that still means just as much to me as it did back in Enchancia." He wraps her up tighter, feeling the warmth of her body against his.

"Are you ready to get back to Enchancia? Because for me, wherever you are, that's home for me."

"We can't stay here forever, Sofia. But you right, you're my home. As long as you're okay, I know I'll be okay too." He interlocks their fingers together.

"I know what I want, Cedric."

"What's that, Princess."

"I want you." She nips at his neck.

Cedric groans against the sensation. "You have me, Sofia. All that I am."

"Take me back to your apartment, show me that I have all of you." she bites harder against his skin, causing him to growl her name.

"Oh, Sofia, are you sure? Is that really what you want?" Cedric mumbles against her sweet kisses. Their bodies are almost dry now, in the back seat of her car.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, my sorcerer."

He nods and kisses her. "As you wish, my Sofia." She places the car keys his hands as their lips lock and their embrace deepens.


	5. The Sorcerer and The Princess

**Hello, and good day everyone. As promised, here is chapter five! This chapter focuses on just Cedric and Sofia. It is a completely lemon chapter, with a big intimate moment shared between these two. If you do not like graphic content, skip this chapter, the plot will thicken in the chapters to come! BUT, I hope you chose to read the beautiful moment shared by Sofia and Cedric, it's been a long time coming and they deserve this chapter.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Salem**

 **Chapter Playlist: (cheesy and romantic - but to me it's beautiful)**

 **1\. I was made for loving you by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran**

 **2\. What You Give by Tesla**

 **3\. The One by Kodaline**

Sofia softly laughs as Cedric fumbles with the key to his apartment. He chuckles as he turns to look at her, "You have a strange effect on me Princess." Sofia shakes her head, now dry from the wind on the drive here.

"I have not been a Princess in nine years, Cedric, you know this." She caresses his face which causes a reassuring smile to form as he leans against her touch.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you will always be my Princess." The door opens with a click, Cedric scoops Sofia into his arms to carry her over the threshold.

She giggles into his chest and gives him a cocky smirk with raised brows. "I thought you said on the way here that you didn't have a plan?"

He nuzzles her neck, basking in her heavenly lavender scent. "I have no plan or expectation. I simply want to make you feel like the most loved woman in all the realms, to show you how magical you truly are for as long as you allow me the honor." He kisses her tenderly. "I made a promise, of which I intend to keep. But remember, my minx, this night is all up to you, you are in complete control." He shakes his head, "How you managed to talk me into coming here proves how much of an enchantress you are."

Sofia lowers her eyes at his words uncertain of their meaning, "Cedric, does that mean you don't want me here?"

"You misunderstand, Sofia. I have desired your body, your touch, your essence more than anything these past two years. I want you even more than I want to return to Enchancia." He sits their bodies down on the steel grey sofa still holding her in his arms, unwilling to release her. Cedric twirls his fingers through her auburn hair. "Sofia, I wish to claim you as my own, prove to you that you are mine and mine alone. No one else may have you, but the last thing I want is for you to regret this moment." He places a small kiss against the coolness of her forehead. He speaks with lips that never leave her skin, "My only hesitation with bringing you here tonight is my fear that you will have feelings of regret in the morning. I would be heartbroken if you wanted to take back something that I can't undo."

Sofia is overwhelmed by his confession. How could he possibly think this is something she would regret? She loves him with her very soul; no touch compares to his. No one has ignited the fire in her heart or made her sex quiver with euphoria. She only let one other person kiss her since Cedric; even though she does not regret the moment she shared with Vivian, it is not comparable to the impactful sensations Cedric evokes within her. "My sorcerer, I have been yearning for this moment since the night you left. I desire your touch, with your skin against mine. You would never force me to do something against my will. Or make me comply with something I don't want to do." She pulls his face towards hers, demanding his mouth open with forceful desperation. Sofia sinks her velvet tongue within his lips. His taste arouses her sheath as wetness drips from folds he has yet to claim. She releases him from her embrace, pleasure abundant on his face. "Claim me as your own. Make me succumb to your every desire, Cedric."

Cedric firmly grips the sides of Sofia's face his onyx eyes captivate her azure blue ones. Sofia feels the warmth of his breath against her skin; she wants to lose herself in the intensity of his stare. She groans against the tightening heat swelling inside her. "Princess Sofia, the first of Enchancia, will you grant me the honor of pleasuring your body, burying my girth inside of your sex, claiming you in all ways possible?"

Sofia is awestruck at the brilliant way he has requested her virginity; he was so confident about his words, a quality he posses in Sofia's presence. But, he is well aware that she has the power to end this at any moment, that he is allowing her full control. And she loves her sorcerer even more for it. "Yes, my great and sensational sorcerer, I am yours."

There is no hesitation from Cedric; he scrapes his teeth along her neck, biting her with unholy ecstasy causing more creamy nectar to spill from her heat. "I need you, Sofia, I need you with every ounce of my damaged soul," he groans against her skin, in between the aggression of his kisses.

"Cedric..." Sofia moans his name with untamed zeal. Her nails grip his back through the mostly dry cloth of his vest and dress shirt, cutting into his flesh despite the barrier of material.

He lets out a feral growl, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, marking her as his. Cedric suckles the soft area of skin with tender lips caressing Sofia with his tongue. The buds of her breasts become taut as she cries against him. He sucks at her lips as he hastily unzips her orchid color dress, audibly pleased to realize nothing is restraining her mounds. Cedric straddles Sofia's body against his, enabling her to grind her supple pearl against his thickening shaft. He lifts their bodies in unison gripping her thighs tightly with shaking hands. Sofia melts into long, lean muscles that he keeps hidden under layers of clothes.

"Are you ready, Princess?" He breathes against her mouth, pressing her tightly against his pelvis. She feels his cock throbbing through the barriers separating their skin.

"Yes, my love." Anxiety knots her stomach as she tries not to let her nerves show. Without a doubt, she wants this, wants him. To be in this situation both excites her and plays on her fears. Would her inexperience disappoint him?

Cedric carries his angel down the hall into the bedroom, propping them on the edge of his king size bed, Sofia still straddling his member. He kisses her lips softly, delicately, showing her that he will take great care of her wellbeing.

Sofia hesitantly returns his kiss, but he notices. He parts her auburn hair away from her face, "Sofia, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, we will not continue. I will not hurt you." His voice filled with gentle love. "I will love you either way."

She runs soft hands through his raven hair, the light grey streaks of his bangs laying over her fingers. "I don't want to disappoint you, what if I don't know what to do?"

Tenderness illuminates his face as he takes her hands in his, "Nothing you could ever do would possibly disappoint me. Your smile is infectious, and your grace is overpowering, your body is divine. Sofia, it is I who have disappointed you in the past. With your permission, I will worship your body with mine, consuming your doubts."

"Guide me through this? Teach me what I need to do?" She looks at him through clouded vision, terrified of his rejection.

"But of course! Your body will adjust, and you will find your rhythm, but until then we'll continue at your pace. Remember, my love; you're in control tonight."

Sofia's confidence returns. She knows she will be able to pleasure him in all the ways they both want. Gently removing herself from his lap, she shimmers out of her short dress, exposing the hardened buds of her breast leaving her merely in cream-colored underwear soaked with her juice.

Cedric gaps, "Merlin's mushrooms! Oh Sofia, you are a goddess by the very definition." Long, lean fingers kneaded her breasts, causing moans withing her throat to escape. How his lips made her skin rejoice! He sucks her tight buds the way he had too many nights ago and pinches her nipples giving them a slight twist. Sofia presses her mouth into the nape of Cedric's neck, muting her wails; her voice echoes his names through the room. She bucks against his cock, thrusting her pelvis vigorously. Cedric flips her on her back, kissing her rose petals nipples down to her navel. The trail of his fingertips burns holes into her skin, causing trimmers throughout her being.

His tongue licks down to the base of her cream-colored panties. Fingertips roughly twist her nips again as lips kiss the skin just above her sex. One hand massages her clit through the wet cloth, sending her into a passionate frenzy. Liquid flows out of the soaked panties, dripping slowly on her thighs. Cedric's thumb circles the damp area her leg, slowly rubbing her juices on him. Lips leave her lower abdomen to suck skillfully on her wet skin, licking the spilled cream.

Cedric sighs with uncontrollable pleasure, "Your sweet nectar is delectable."

"Please Cedric..." Sofia buckles with need.

"Please what my love?" He asks as he teases the skin underneath the drenched garment. Sofia sobs at his touch. His fingers slowly find her folds, he eyes lust as he feels their warm wetness. "Sofia, would you like me to take this tension from you?"

"Yes! Cedric!" Sofia begs him to find her release. She cries softly for his touch and gasps loudly as one finger enters the warmth of her petals.

Slipping one long swirling finger inside, he lowers his mouth next to her ear, "Sofia, I need to be clear that you want this, yes?"

"God, yes Cedric!" Her fingers claw at his back, lifting up this soft material and tearing at the skin underneath. Cedric lets free an unabashed roar.

He kisses her hard and thrusts two fingers deeper into her canal. She trashes under him as her sex tightens. "Sofia, I'm going to remove your underwear, kiss your pearl and drink your sweet elixir that's so graciously coating my fingers. Move your body however it compels you, you can do no wrong, my love."

Sofia shutters with elation, bearly able to nod in confirmation. Cedric gently raises her pelvis and pulls down the garment, wasting no time to thrusts his fingers deeper into her petals. His mouth collided with her sensitive pearl.

"Fuck! Cedric!" Convulsions seize through her body as he sucks on her jewel, nipping at it, kneading it. "Cedric, I love you..."

"How I love you so, Sofia." He moans against her wet lips, never moving away from their juices. Fingers rotate diligently around her clit and inside her causing lightheadedness. His tongue laps hungrily at her sex, drinking the honey he's induced to secrete.

Sofia screams his name as he continues to knead her pearl, sending rivets of elation through her nerves, putting her on edge. "Sing that Siren's song, my love, scream my name. Remember you are mine." He flicks his tongue with a passionate frenzy, and greedily laps at her sweetness. Fingers thrust over and over again, rubbing all the rights spots inside her canal.

"By the gods! My sorcerer!" She thrusts roughly begging for the satisfaction of her release. He massages her pearl with a vigor, increasing the pressure and pace. Fingers penetrate with an intensity that sends her flying over the edge into bliss. Her sex tightens and releases around his skin, finally relieved of tension. Sofia gasps as she comes down from the intensity of sensation.

Cedric slowly makes his way back to lips that still carry his name leave a path of kisses on her succulent skin. Sofia feels the remnants of her wetness on his mouth he has not attempted to wipe away. She breathes heavily from the dances of his lips, euphoria still claiming her. She runs a soft finger against his lips; he grins against the tranquility of her touch. "Sofia, how are you feeling, my love? Did you pulsate with joy?" Cedric props his elbows on either side of her to support himself.

"Did you not feel my release against your mouth? It is the most intense pleasure I have ever felt." Sofia lifts herself up and kisses him with lust. "Thank you, my love."

"Whatever could you possibly be thanking me for?" The intensity of his love made her flush.

"For the way, you care about respecting and pleasuring my body. For taking this step by step with me, and for not pushing me beyond my limits."

His brows furrow, "Sofia, all of those qualities should be given every single time two people make love. You deserve respect, and do not have to thank me for showing it to you."

She knew it was not always this way, from her talks with Amber, who wept at a vastly different experience. The amulet still around Cedric's neck illuminated the room in starlight once again, basking them in a celestial glow.

"Would you like to have this back now, Princess?"

"After you make love to me, my sorcerer." Sofia carefully pulls off the vest covering his shirt and tugs the buttons free exposing his magical tattooed skin. His body is her temple; his spirit is her haven.

"As you wish." He kisses her longingly, dancing their tongues together. She softly bites his bottom lip and sucks on his tongue.

Cedric swiftly rotates their bodies gliding hers on top of his. He quickly strips off his shirt and pants retrieving something from their pockets, leaving only his cotton briefs covering his stiff shaft. Friction builds between their two sexes. "Sofia, you are in control. I will make you reach a soaring climax if you allow me to, Princess."

"I want you inside of me, Cedric, make me soar!" She rubs her exposed clit against the material over his firm wood, feeling the overwhelming thickness of his girth.

A steady hand hoists her rear, as the other removes the cotton undergarment. He places the Princess back down, his engorged member standing between them. Cedric rips open the packages he has momentarily pulled from his pocket. Sofia watches as careful hands slip on the latex covering. "We should take some precautions." She nods, still a little perplexed by the 'precautions' this world offers which are vastly different from her own. Cedric curves his hands around her hips once more, "Whenever you ready, my Sofia." He positions his cock at the base of her opening; her eyes widen at the pressure of his tip. Cedric moans in pleasure. "Slow and steady Sofia, you control how deep I delve into you." His hands never leave her hips, offering her continual support. She lets out a cry as his girth fills her sex, consumed with bliss. Cedric closes his eyes as he groans, then locks again with hers. "I love you, Sofia, your tight slit will be my undoing." He breathes her name into the empty room as he helps her hips to slowly rotate.

"Cedric!" Sofia sobs. Her fingers dig into the tattoed skin of his chest, leaving deep nail marks in his flesh. His cock slips deeply into her canal filling her to her core, finally hitting her cervix. Her body aches from the full girth of his member as her pelvis rocks back and forth, without the help of his guiding hands.

"By the magic! Sofia!" He screams her names as she quickens the pace. Tears prickle the corners of her eyes with the unexpected pain of his full member inside her tightness. "Oh my lark, my lovely lark, sing for me!"

Cedric's name echoes throughout the room as Sofia cries for him, as the pleasure of his length consumes her. He pulls at her sensitive nipples, tugging on them tightly. Her mounds bounce as she tries to slam her body harder on to his, not expecting the sharp painful resistance of her clenched canal and delicate cervix. She gasps and shutters, unable to momentarily move. Tears spill from her eyes as she breathes through the moment of intense pleasure and pain.

Cedric jolts up with panic, "My love, Sofia, talk to me. Did I hurt you? We'll stop I promise. We won't continue." Cedric wraps Sofia in his arms and tries to remove his shaft from inside of her, but she stops him.

"I-I need a moment, Cedric. This feels incredible and painful at the same time; I was too harsh in my movements. Please give me a second, but don't pull away from me." She clings to his body, panting, his harden tool still buried inside her.

"Take all the time you need, Sofia. I will never leave you." He lovingly strokes her hair and face, feeling her breath on his skin. Cedric kisses her lightly on the neck. She feels sweat dripping down her skin. "I love you Sofia, my Princess." He caresses her skin in long slow movements.

"Oh, my sorcerer, I love you more than words." The tears subside, her canal becomes more accepting of his still engorged cock. She wants it thrusting inside of her again but doesn't have the energy to control the movements herself. "Will you take control, Cedric?"

"Of course, if that is what you want, we can try a different position?" He wipes her cheeks dry with his thumbs, lovingly gazing at her.

She leans into him. "Please, let's try again."

"Promise me you'll let me know if it becomes too much again? And, I'll stop without hesitation." She nods and kisses the palms of his hands. She flinches as he removes his tool from inside her, gracefully he props two pillows on top of each other, and keeps another at the head of the bed. "Sofia, lay face down on this one, with the front of your pelvis propped up on these two." Cedric gestures between the sets up pillows. Sofia sees him slowly stroking his fleshy wand, still wet with her creamy substance and does as he asks. "I am going to enter in from behind you, don't worry, I am only going to penetrate your delicate petals. We won't test any other limits tonight."

He climbs on top of her, planting kisses down her spine, caressing her rear. He was now in complete control of her. Strong fingers make their way back into her canal and massage her clit, getting her ready to receive him again. Moans arise from Sofia as she fills with pleasure once more. The head of his shaft is position at the entrance of her lips. Sofia bites down on the pillow and screams his name as his girth fills the canal. She's ready this time, prepared for the intensity of sensations. His earthy scent surrounds her. They are one. He slowly swirls his pelvis against hers in a circular motion.

"My beautiful enchantress..." He moans into her ear and kisses the base of her neck. Sofia begins to move with him, tightness swelling in her heat once again.

"Faster, Cedric," she wails.

He complies, beginning to thrust faster into her canal. Cedric licks her neck and uses one hand to play with Sofia's hardening nipples. She feels the walls of her core tighten around his girth, craving to find release again.

"Fuck! Cedric! My Sensational Sorcerer!" She feels him surrender to a feral need as he plunges deeper and faster into her womanhood. They cry out each other's names as they find their climax together, soaring with gratification.

They breathe hard as they come down from their joined release; warmth and sweat linger in the air. "Oh Princess, my heavenly lark. You are the most talented enchantress." As the engorgement leaves his girth, Cedric removes it from Sofia's folds causes them to jerk. Sofia closes her eyes as her body is lifted gently against his. She feels him reach for a tissue to remove the condom, but keeps her tightly held to his chest. "How are you feeling, Sofia?"

These feelings were more than she could have imagined, the skills he possesses to pleasure her, how she reacts to his touch, it was magical. She turns to him, light gleaming in her eyes, "You are truly a great man Cedric and a mesmerizing sorcerer. I am so in love you, and I loved every electric pulse you sent through my body." Now, her body was spent and exhausted.

"You have made me the happiest sorcerer alive, Sofia."

She holds her breath, he'd referred to himself as a sorcerer, for the first time in nine years. "Cedric, I knew you still believed you are a sorcerer."

"Only to you, Sofia, and that's all that matters." He plants a kiss on her forehead, their naked bodies intertwined. "I love you, my Princess."

"And I you, sorcerer." Sofia lets Cedric's soft caress lull her to sleep.


End file.
